<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Throw Me to the Wolves by Aneiria</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27897760">Throw Me to the Wolves</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aneiria/pseuds/Aneiria'>Aneiria</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>8th year fic, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Dominant Hermione, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Hogwarts, Incomplete, M/M, Multi, Pack Dynamics, Polyamory, Shameless Smut, Shrieking Shack, Smut, Some minor violence, Threesome, Unfinished, Werewolf, Werewolf AU, Werewolves, incomplete fic, newts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:20:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>30,799</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27897760</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aneiria/pseuds/Aneiria</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>An UNFINISHED, INCOMPLETE eighth year werewolf polyamory fic. Please read the tags and the A/N for an explanation and to avoid being disappointed!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Daphne Greengrass/Pansy Parkinson, Draco Malfoy/Blaise Zabini, Draco Malfoy/Theodore Nott, Draco Malfoy/Theodore Nott/Blaise Zabini, Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy/Theodore Nott, Hermione Granger/Theodore Nott, Theodore Nott/Blaise Zabini</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>84</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Dear friends, I am happy to share with you this holiday season, as a little treat, an early werewolf fic I worked on that many of you have eagerly petitioned me to share 🙈</p><p>PLEASE READ THIS BEFORE EMBARKING ON THE WOLFY JOURNEY</p><p>There are many disclaimers to this piece:</p><p>1. THIS IS UNFINISHED, WITH NO PLANS TO FINISH. That’s not to say one day I *might* be hit with the inspiration train and work on it some more, but for now please accept if you’re going to read that the plot is weak and while there aren’t any unresolved cliffhangers, the story will not be fulfilled.</p><p>2. THIS IS UNBETAD AND AN EARLY WORK. I have done a very, very brief read through and an edit, but you may spot such fun writing things like:<br/>- EXPOSITION DUMPS!<br/>- OVERUSE OF THE WORD ‘HAD’<br/>- SENTENCES THAT RUN ON FAR TOO LONG!<br/>- DID I MENTION THE EXPOSITION DUMPS?!</p><p>Honestly I don’t think it’s *THAT* bad, but if you have been spoiled by my later fics where I’ve had the absolute blessing and privilege of working with Grace as a beta / alpha (and I really cannot overstate how INCREDIBLE she is at beta reading, and how much better my writing is with her by my side!) you may find it a little clunky. </p><p>3. TOWARDS THE END THE FIC JUMPS AROUND. I wrote a lot of this concurrently, then hit the part where I started jumping ahead and just writing the fun bits rather than the harder parts I knew I needed. These were obviously fun to write and hopefully fun to read (and some of it is smut which I didn’t want to deprive you of), and it will at least give you some (?) idea of where I was heading with this fic. There is even a kind-of ending, which may give you some resolution? Anyway if you prefer to read only the concurrent part of the fic, finish at the end of Chapter ten, which is basically where the Dramione enemies to friends to lovers arc completes and is a nice place to stop. After that I’ve posted each (semi-)cohesive part as a chapter, with an overview in the summary of what’s going on / what’s preceded it that you need to know.</p><p>4. THIS IS A POLYAMOUROUS WEREWOLF FIC THAT GETS QUITE SMUTTY. Although let’s be honest that’s why a lot of you are here, isn’t it?</p><p>Anyway if you’re happy with the disclaimers, then read away. Always delighted to receive comments, and if you want to go ahead and speculate, or even scream into the void for me to write this properly, then by all means go ahead. I’m certainly not saying it will work, but it does always help to know which fics people like and want to see more of!</p><p>If after all of these dire warnings you choose to read, THANK YOU from the bottom of my heart - it means so much to be able to write things I love and have other people read and love them too 💖</p><p>May you all have the merriest of holidays, and here’s wishing for a happier new year for us all. </p><p>Annie xx</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">It was a day that Draco Malfoy had, for a while, been convinced he’d never see. If it ever even happened, he was sure that he’d be dead long before.</p><p class="p1">But the day had come.</p><p class="p1">Voldemort was defeated; Potter and his precious Order were victorious.</p><p class="p2">And Draco – well. He’d had a bad time since the final battle.</p><p class="p2">He was a Death Eater, after all, even if he had been a minor at the time. He’d attempted to assassinate Albus Dumbledore. He’d been tried by the Wizengamot, and fully expected to go to Azkaban along with his father. He’d been resigned to his fate.</p><p class="p2">Then Potter and Granger had testified on his behalf, using the one half-good thing he’d done – deny knowing them to his crazy aunt – as some kind of example of his hidden goodness.</p><p class="p2">McGonagall, to Draco’s surprise, had also testified. She stood ramrod straight in front of the Wizengamot, her eyes as steely as her backbone, and reiterated the fact that Draco had been a child, in the middle of a war, at the mercy of a psychopath. He thought it had been her, in the end, that had really influenced his sentence.</p><p class="p2">Draco Malfoy didn’t go to Azkaban like his father.</p><p class="p2">Instead, he was’ mandated to return to Hogwarts for the optional eighth year for N.E.W.T. students unable to take their exams because of the war and the final battle. Following graduation, he was also mandated to take a job at the Ministry, and serve for five years. His punishment would then be complete.</p><p class="p1">And really, Draco thought as he boarded the Hogwarts Express, it could have been much, much worse. He gingerly sniffed the air, and easily caught the scents he so desperately needed. He hurried towards the rear of the train, pulling open the door to the compartment where Blaise Zabini and Theo Nott were already seated. They grinned when they saw him, the pair of them jumping to their feet, and the three of them embraced happily.</p><p class="p1">‘Mate,’ Theo breathed, ‘it’s about time.’</p><p class="p1">‘It should be illegal for the three of us to be apart for that long,’ Blaise agreed, his eyes angry and relieved at the same time.</p><p class="p1">Draco sighed happily as he relaxed into their arms. This was what he had been missing, as desperately as a man lost in the desert missed water. The presence of his two best friends by his side, their scent mingling with his, the sound of their breathing and the heat of their bodies ever-present.</p><p class="p2">Since his trial began two months ago he’d been on full house arrest and banned from having any visitors. It had just been him and his mother, wandering the Manor like ghosts, until September had rolled around and he’d been able to head to King’s Cross to go back to Hogwarts.</p><p class="p1">‘It’s done now,’ Draco sighed. ‘Never again.’</p><p class="p1">The boys broke apart from their group hug and sat back down on their seats, smiling at each other like idiots, until Pansy Parkinson and Daphne Greengrass appeared out of nowhere to join them. They both also smothered Draco in hugs, and whereas a few years ago his lip would have curled in disgust at such overt affection, he found now he was simply grateful. To have friends, to have life.</p><p class="p1">To have a chance of redemption.</p><p class="p1">They laughed and joked as best they could on the way to Hogwarts, skirting over the darker moments of their summer. How both the Malfoy and Nott patriarchs now sat in Azkaban. How Blaise and his beautiful mother had spent a chunk of their summer in Italy, distancing themselves further from the Death Eaters and the ongoing trials. How Pansy’s family had escaped an Azkaban sentence but had to pay heavy reparations instead, more so than any of the others. How Daphne’s little sister Astoria had started to present with the symptoms of a long-dormant blood curse, possibly brought on by the stress of the war.</p><p class="p2">They ignored these facts and spoke instead of Hogsmeade visits, and what subjects they were studying, and whether the Bloody Baron was going to be any less bloody this year (the general consensus was a resounding <em>no</em>).</p><p class="p1">As they crossed the border to Scotland and got closer to Hogsmeade, Theo finally got back to his feet.</p><p class="p1">‘Prefect meeting?’ Daphne asked, and Theo nodded in reply.</p><p class="p1">‘Still can’t believe <em>you</em> got the badge, Nott,’ Pansy sniggered, and Theo gave her a dazzling smile.</p><p class="p1">‘Not much competition, was there?’ he said with a smirk, glancing around at the assembled company in the compartment.</p><p class="p1">Having students returning to Hogwarts for an eighth year was an anomaly. McGonagall had compromised by picking the usual cadre of Prefects and the Head boy and girl from the seventh years, but had also selected one prefect from each house for the returning eighth years. Theo had been her choice from Slytherin.</p><p class="p1">Theo opened the door to their compartment and as he did, Draco felt all of his senses sharpen suddenly. He felt his body tense, and then quiver like a hound scenting a rabbit. He was acutely aware that Theo and Blaise had done the exact same thing.</p><p class="p1">‘What the hell is up with you lot?’ Pansy asked in bemusement, noticing the way all three had frozen. Draco mentally shook himself and laughed, to his ears unconvincingly.</p><p class="p1">‘What are you on about, Parkinson?’ He attempted to sound scathing but even he could hear the slight catch in his voice. She raised an impeccable eyebrow at him, but to his relief didn’t press the matter.</p><p class="p2">Draco shared a confused look with Theo and Blaise before Theo walked out and shut the door behind him again.</p><p class="p2">It had been a scent, not one of theirs, that had caught their attention. Unknown, but somehow strangely familiar. Distinct from the other mingling scents on the train. It made Draco want to tear out of their compartment and hunt down the scent for himself, and he could tell Blaise felt the same, judging by the way his knuckles paled as he clenched his fists.</p><p class="p2">They were feeding off each other’s feelings, Draco realised, and he took a deep breath and focused on calming himself. It was just a bit like Occlumency, really, the way that he relaxed every part of himself; carefully unwound his mind. He saw Blaise’s own hands unclench as he let out a breath he had been holding.</p><p class="p2">
  <em>Thank you.</em>
</p><p class="p2">Draco nodded. He’d always had slightly more control than the other two. At first he thought it had been because he’d had longer to practice, but as time wore on he wasn’t so sure. Maybe it was because of the Occlumency. Who knew.</p><p class="p2">Daphne and Pansy seemed oblivious to their little interaction, and Draco refocused and tried to join in with the conversation, agreeing with thoughts on a Winter Ball at the Greengrass mansion even as he knew he wouldn’t be able to attend it.</p><p class="p2">He’d hoped eighth year would be simple, just him and the boys, and exams at the end. Now, Draco Malfoy had the uncomfortable feeling that he’d been far too naïve.</p>
<hr/><p class="p2">‘Hermione?’ Ginny Weasley’s concerned voice interrupted Hermione Granger in the action of lifting up her knife and fork.</p><p class="p2">The Sorting of the new first years had finished, McGonagall had done her Headmistress speech, choosing to focus on pretty words of unity and forgiveness and moving forward, and finally the house tables had magically become laden with food.</p><p class="p2">And Hermione was starving.</p><p class="p2">She looked up, her knife and fork in hand, and found Ginny and Neville Longbottom looking at her in concern.</p><p class="p1">‘What?’ she asked, nonplussed. They shared a look.</p><p class="p1">‘I – I thought you were a vegetarian?’Neville asked gently, nodding towards her plate.</p><p class="p1">Hermione looked down. ‘Oh,’ Hermione managed with a little huff of surprise.</p><p class="p2">On her plate sat the largest, rarest steak she had ever seen. No vegetables, no potatoes, no sauce. Just a gigantic slab of bloody meat. She hadn’t even noticed what she had done, her brain working on auto-pilot. She hesitated momentarily, arguing in her mind.</p><p class="p2">Eating meat was cruel, it led to suffering of animals and ever since S.P.E.W and her continued interest in magical being welfare, Hermione found herself more and more sympathetic to non-magical animal welfare as well. But there was something else arguing in her mind too. Still her, but hungry. Hungry for the steak on her plate. And this version of her wasn’t quiet. Hermione shrugged and looked up to her friends.</p><p class="p1">‘I stopped over the summer,’ she lied breezily.</p><p class="p2">Really, was it even any of their business whether she was still a vegetarian or not? They all ate as much bacon as they wanted. She sliced off a chunk of steak and had to stop herself moaning in pleasure when she tasted it. She saw the others give each other that look again, but ignored them, and they started loading up their own plates with food.</p><p class="p1">Really, weirder things had happened than Hermione no longer being a vegetarian, surely? Just the fact they were all here, some of them for an extra year, sitting in the Great Hall eating together as if it hadn’t only been five months since they’d fought for their lives in this very castle.</p><p class="p2">Hermione suppressed a shudder at the thought. The Headmistress had spoken about unity for a reason. Harry and Ron might not have returned, deciding to take the fast track Auror programme offered to them by the Ministry, but others had come back.</p><p class="p2">Some of them had no choice.</p><p class="p2">Pausing in her act of devouring the steak, Hermione looked up and let her gaze fall on the Slytherin table on the opposite side of the hall. Her breath hitched in her throat.</p><p class="p2">Draco Malfoy was staring right back at her, a small frown on his face, his eyes pools of molten silver.</p>
<hr/><p class="p2"><em>It’s hers, isn’t it? The scent?</em> Theo’s voice was loud in Draco’s mind. <em>Granger.</em></p><p class="p1">Draco tore his eyes away from Granger’s, and looked across the table at Theo, who was watching him intently. Blaise fidgeted next to him. Draco nodded shortly.</p><p class="p1"><em>It’s really weird</em>, Blaise whined slightly. <em>I can’t tell if I want to fight her or fuck her.</em></p><p class="p1"><em>I know what you mean</em>, Theo agreed, shifting uncomfortably in his seat. <em>Draco?</em></p><p class="p1">They were still watching him, wanting him to give them an answer. Draco huffed in annoyance. He wasn’t really in charge. None of them were, which was highly unusual, given their circumstances.</p><p class="p2">But, he supposed, he was the one with the most complicated history with Granger. Well, any kind of history with her, really. He wasn’t sure if Blaise or Theo had ever even spoken to her. It made sense that they’d turn to him for guidance on this.</p><p class="p1"><em>No one is going to fight her. Or fuck her.</em> He put as much authority into his tone as could manage, which, being a Malfoy, wasn’t insignificant. <em>It’s just her scent. It doesn’t mean anything.</em></p><p class="p1">They looked unsure, and Draco didn’t blame them. She smelled… delicious. Delicious but dangerous. Like a cross between Theo and Blaise and something else… something threatening. Something that tugged at the edges of his self-control. And it was so clear over all the other scents in the hall. The same way the full moon makes the stars fade in comparison.</p><p class="p1"><em>We just wait and see</em>, Draco thought carefully. <em>Maybe it’s to do with our age. Or being back here. Or maybe she just hates us so much she’s projecting.</em></p><p class="p1">It was all he could do. That and hope that by this time next week, Hermione Granger and her compelling, terrifying scent would have faded from their thoughts.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">IT HAD BEEN eighteen months since Draco Malfoy had become a werewolf. Eighteen transformations. Six of them had been horrific, the first three painful and confusing, the later three lonely and miserable.</p>
<p class="p1">Theo and Blaise, worried about him, had finally worked out what he was, worked out that Greyback had bitten him as a punishment from the Dark Lord, and offered him a gift he didn’t deserve.</p>
<p class="p1">They became werewolves too.</p>
<p class="p1">‘We’re not letting you have all the fun, Draco,’ Theo had joked, nudging him as he did.</p>
<p class="p1">‘Yeah, and anyway, you’re far too sensitive to be a lone wolf,’ Blaise teased, his dark eyes sparkling. ‘We’re already your pack. Let’s do it for real.’</p>
<p class="p1">And so Draco had turned both of them, and since then things had been better. A lot better, if he were honest.</p>
<p class="p1">The guilt he felt for biting them – no matter how willing they were – faded a little once they had their first transformation and their pack had been formed.</p>
<p class="p1">And the telepathy? Well, it had been difficult at first, but gradually he’d gotten used to his friends constantly being in his head.</p>
<p class="p1">‘The Shack is looking good,’ Theo said now as he joined Draco and Blaise on a squashy sofa in the eighth-year common room McGonagall had set up for them.</p>
<p class="p2">The full moon was a little over two weeks away, and Draco was relieved he wouldn’t have to be alone for this one. Draco had started using the Shack back in sixth year when he first turned, and the boys had claimed it for their own ever since. Sometimes they ran free in the Forbidden Forest, but it was always a risk. Most of the time they just spent the full moon play fighting in the Shack, knowing that they weren’t endangering anyone there.</p>
<p class="p1">‘Good. And it’s going to be the weekend, so no suspicious absences this month at least,’ Draco mused.</p>
<p class="p1"><em>I still can’t believe no-one has figured us out</em>, Blaise thought.</p>
<p class="p1"><em>Yes, well, long may it stay that way</em>, Theo mused. <em>You think Draco would have escaped an Azkaban sentence if the Ministry knew he was a werewolf?</em></p>
<p class="p1">Draco winced slightly. Theo was right. He hadn’t chosen to be a werewolf, any more than he’d chosen to be a Death Eater, but Draco suspected that the Ministry – not to mention old McGonagall – wouldn’t have taken too kindly to letting him return to Hogwarts if they knew the truth.</p>
<p class="p1">Before they could continue talking, the door to the common room opened, and a disturbingly familiar scent wafted through, causing all three of them to turn in unison.</p>
<p class="p2">Hermione Granger walked through the portrait, a stack of books in her arms. She slowed as she stepped into the room, turning to look at them as if she could feel their stares. Her brown eyes were wide and nervous.</p>
<p class="p2">Draco scowled, a habit by now when it came to her, and forced his eyes away, Theo and Blaise reluctantly doing the same. Draco heard her huff of annoyance and then her steps as she marched away towards the girl’s dorm wing of the common room.</p>
<p class="p1">A whole year of sharing this space with her. With all the returning Gryffindors. Hell, with all the returning other houses. Two days into Hogwarts, with classes about to start tomorrow, and it had already been made clear that the group of Slytherins were not welcome there.</p>
<p class="p1">‘We’re just here to get our N.E.W.T.s,’ Theo said mildly. Draco knew his own emotions were so strong the other two could probably taste it.</p>
<p class="p1">‘Get our N.E.W.T.s, then get our Ministry positions, then get on with our lives,’ Blaise agreed.</p>
<p class="p2">Because of course, if Draco had to spend five years serving at the Ministry, his two best friends were going to do the same. No matter how much he tried to convince them to do something else with their talents. They were a pack, after all, and packs stick together.</p>
<hr/>
<p class="p2">Hermione dropped her books unceremoniously on the desk in her dorm room, then immediately began piling them up apologetically. No matter how angry she was with the Slytherins, the books didn’t deserve to have her frustration taken out on them. Not that she knew why she was angry with them, exactly. It’s just… well, why had they all stared at her like that when she walked into the common room?</p>
<p class="p2">It wasn’t like it had been <em>her</em> idea to shove them all together for eighth year. And really, what was it with the <em>smell</em> of them? Her sense of smell had been getting stronger the last few weeks, she’d already noticed that – no doubt her brain had been shutting down her olfactory senses or something while she’d been fighting Death Eaters and breaking into Gringotts and being tortured and the like and now she was finally getting back to normal – but really, were they all using some new weird cologne? They all smelled the same, like pine trees and sea salt and – well, a bit like the warm, earthy scent of a dog, to be honest – they must be dousing themselves in whatever it was. No doubt the new latest aftershave for Purebloods.</p>
<p class="p2">And they kept looking at her weird. Even Zabini and Nott, neither of whom she was sure she had ever interacted with outside of class in previous years.</p>
<p class="p2">She had more right to be back at Hogwarts than them! Just because the Ministry had offered her a fast track into any stream she wanted, didn’t mean she wasn’t allowed to finish up her schooling.</p>
<p class="p1">‘Everything alright, Hermione?’ Padma Patil’s calm voice broke into Hermione’s fevered thoughts, and she turned to find her and Parvati walking into their shared room.</p>
<p class="p2">Parvati’s best friend, Lavender Brown, had died at the Battle of Hogwarts, and since Padma was the only returning Ravenclaw eighth year girl, the three of them had agreed to share a dorm room together this year.</p>
<p class="p2">Hermione gave the twins a weak smile. ‘Yes, sorry. It’s just… a bit much, being back here,’ she admitted quietly.</p>
<p class="p2">Parvati marched over to her and gave her a quick but fierce hug. They’d never been particularly close in the past, but fighting together, losing people they loved together, had formed a bond between them that would probably never fade.</p>
<p class="p1">Padma pointed her wand at the empty fireplace and a burst of flame shot to life.</p>
<p class="p1">‘Why don’t we see if one of the house elves will bring us some hot chocolate? With extra marshmallows?’ she said with a warm smile.</p>
<p class="p1">Hermione nodded and she, Padma and Parvati sank into the armchairs together. She might not have Ron and Harry by her side this year, but that didn’t mean she was alone. She shook her head once more to clear away the lingering thoughts of the Slytherin boys and their weird cologne, and settled down to catch up properly with her friends.</p>
<hr/>
<p class="p1">There weren’t many returning students taking Advanced Arithmancy. The handful of seventh years had their friends already and were paired up at their desks. At the back of the room two eighth year Ravenclaw boys, neither of whom Draco knew particularly well, sat together. Draco slid into the seat at the empty table next to them and started to pull out his quill and parchment.</p>
<p class="p2">Professor Vector strode into the room, as no-nonsense as usual, and for a moment Draco thought maybe he’d get to sit alone in this class for the next of the year, in blissful solitude. Then the door to the classroom opened and Draco caught a scent that made him groan internally in despair.</p>
<p class="p1"><em>Draco? You okay?</em> Theo was in a nearby classroom for theoretical Astronomy, close enough that he’d picked up on Draco’s annoyance.</p>
<p class="p1"><em>Granger</em>, Draco growled in response.</p>
<p class="p1"><em>Ah</em>. Draco felt a wave of sympathy from Theo and then he disappeared from his mind.</p>
<p class="p1">Draco felt Granger hesitate momentarily as she approached his desk. The only available seat was the one next to him. Then suddenly she seemed to steel her resolve and marched up to the desk.</p>
<p class="p2">Without looking up, Draco reached across and pulled the chair from out of the table for her. Granger may be an annoying swotty Gryffindor, but Draco’s mother had raised a gentleman.</p>
<p class="p2">She dropped her bag on the table and sat down next to him. ‘Malfoy,’ she said, her voice curt.</p>
<p class="p1">‘Granger,’ he acknowledged shortly in response.</p>
<p class="p1">‘Right class, settle down,’ Professor Vector called from the front, and then she dived into a long, complex lecture on what they’d be studying for the year.</p>
<p class="p2">Granger’s quill raced across her parchment as she took notes, resolutely ignoring him, which suited Draco fine. It was hard enough sitting so close to her, with her delicious and dangerous scent wafting from her hair and skin, and his mind drifted back to Blaise’s comment about fucking her. Draco stifled a groan.</p>
<p class="p2">Sure, he’d wanted to shag her for a few years now, in an abstract way. Ever since third year when she’d punched him in the face, he’d found her strangely attractive. But had she always smelled this good?</p>
<p class="p2">He didn’t think he’d ever really been this close to her before, so close that he could brush her thigh with his, if he wanted to. Close enough that he could reach out and touch her hand with his knuckles. He shifted uncomfortably in his seat, not paying any attention to Professor Vector’s ramblings at the front of room.</p>
<p class="p1"><em>Fuck me, Draco, mate</em>. Theo again. <em>Keep it in your pants, yeah? I’m trying to learn about gobby custers over here.</em></p>
<p class="p1">Draco shook his head in despair and then focused on his mental walls, building up his control so he didn’t distract Theo again.</p>
<p class="p1">‘Merlin’s sake,’ Granger suddenly huffed next to him, and when he looked over at her he saw she was scowling at him, her arms crossed in displeasure. He realised Vector had stopped talking and that all of the students were now talking to each other in low voices.</p>
<p class="p1">‘What?’ Draco asked, stupidly, realising he’d missed something important.</p>
<p class="p1">Granger groaned in annoyance.</p>
<p class="p1">‘Honestly Malfoy, were you even paying any attention at all?’ she asked with a shake of her head, her brown eyes reproachful. ‘Professor Vector was just explaining our table projects to us.’</p>
<p class="p1">‘Our – wait, table projects?’ Draco asked in alarm, looking up to the blackboard in front of them where Vector was writing up the details of their assignment.</p>
<p class="p2">Sure enough, they had to work in table pairs on their first assignment, which looking at the instructions, was not an easy one and would take several weeks. Just what he needed. More time with Granger and her dangerously appealing scent. He realised his mind had drifted again and she was talking at him, but looking down at the desk, scribbling more notes on her parchment.</p>
<p class="p1">‘- and then I’ve got Prefect patrols as well, luckily only once a week and the occasional weekend and extra week shift, what with us having extra Prefects this year- ’</p>
<p class="p1">He let her ramble on for a few moments more, and then slowly reached out and placed his hand over hers, calming down the scribbling quill.</p>
<p class="p1">‘Granger,’ he drawled as she looked down at his hand on hers in surprise. ‘I’m free whenever. We can do this in the library. Just let me know when.’</p>
<p class="p1">She nodded, silently, and Draco breathed a sigh of relief when the bell called for the end of class. He hurriedly packed his still-blank parchment and his quill and his ink, and was the first one out of the classroom.</p>
<p class="p1"><em>Great</em>. Draco had been looking forward to that class. Arithmancy was his favourite subject after Potions. Now it looked like he was stuck with Granger, whose scent had not diminished at all, and work on a project with her in his evenings. <em>This year was supposed to be simple,</em> he thought to himself sullenly.</p>
<p class="p1"><em>Yeah, but when has our life ever been simple? </em>Theo laughed, and a moment later his friend appeared from his own class, and together they walked to lunch.</p>
<p class="p1">‘How was Astronomy?’ Draco asked mildly. ‘Learn anything more about globular clusters?’</p>
<p class="p1">Theo stopped dead in the hall, clapping a hand to his forehead. ‘<em>Globular clusters</em>. Well fuck, that makes more sense. I wondered what was so gobby about those custers. And what a custer actually was. Isn’t it a type of Muggle biscuit or something? Anyway, glad you told me that before I started on those fifteen inches of parchment about them.’</p>
<p class="p2">‘You’re an idiot,’ Draco said fondly, shaking his head, as Theo ran to catch up with him again.</p>
<p class="p2">‘Yeah, but you love me anyway,’ Theo grinned.</p>
<p class="p2">And Merlin help him, but he really did.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>CW: Brief passage of attempted sexual assault</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">It was just her luck, Hermione thought, that she was stuck with Draco Malfoy on her Advanced Arithmancy project.</p>
<p class="p2">She accepted that he was clever enough. He’d only come second to her in most of their exams over the years, after all. And she knew she had testified on his behalf and felt something akin to respect when the Malfoys had stuck around in the Great Hall at the end of the battle, accepting their fate instead of running off like the other Death Eaters. But Malfoy was still an annoying git, and Hermione didn’t really want to spend any more time around him than was necessary.</p>
<p class="p1">She’d cornered him after breakfast that morning, to arrange the first session of their project work. He’d agreed to meet her in the library tomorrow after dinner with no visible annoyance or snide remarks at having to work with her.</p>
<p class="p2">In the meantime, Hermione had a busy day of lectures – she was taking a full complement of N.E.W.T.s this year and had little spare time – and this evening she had the misfortune of Prefect patrols with none other than Theodore Nott. But before all of that, she had her first Ancient Runes class of the year.</p>
<p class="p1">Before she’d even pushed open the classroom door, Hermione was overcome with a by now familiar scent of sea salt, forests, and dog, along with more subtle scents of apple and cinnamon intermingled with them.</p>
<p class="p2">She sighed to herself, and then made her way into the classroom, resolutely ignoring the table at the back where she knew from the smell that Malfoy and Nott would be sitting. Luckily Padma was also taking this class and sat alone near the front of the room, so Hermione hurried over to join her friend, trying her best to pretend that the two Slytherin boys didn’t exist.</p>
<p class="p2">As their professor started the lesson however, Hermione remained constantly aware of their eyes on her from the back of the room, feeling their gaze as clearly as she could pick out their scent. Her hand itched to reach down and touch her wand, and she tried to focus her mind instead on the board ahead of them.</p>
<p class="p2">She was feeling hotter and hotter, and took a break from making notes to loosen the red and gold tie around her neck. Still hot, she pulled her wild curly hair into a messy bun to keep it off her shoulders. Padma gave her a questioning look as she fidgeted, and Hermione gave her a reassuring smile and turned back to her parchment. The class crawled on by.</p>
<p class="p2">When the bell finally rang Hermione swept her things into her bag and gave Padma a breathy goodbye before rushing from the room. The last thing she heard as she left was Malfoy calling her name in confusion.</p>
<p class="p1">Hermione only stopped when she reached the girls bathroom, which was blessedly empty. Dropping her bag unceremoniously on the floor, she gripped one of the porcelain sinks and bowed her head, taking in several deep breaths.</p>
<p class="p2">What was wrong with her?</p>
<p class="p2">There were so many weird things happening to her over the past few days. She’d started eating meat again, as much as she could, for every meal. Her sense of smell was still heightened, as was her hearing and sight. She kept having hot flashes, even in the cool September air they’d been having, and felt prickles of discomfort whenever she was near Malfoy or his Slytherin cronies.</p>
<p class="p2">After a few calming breaths, Hermione splashed cold water over her face and forearms, and stared at herself sternly in the mirror.</p>
<p class="p1">‘Come on, Granger,’ she hissed. ‘You’ve been through worse than this before. Just get through the afternoon without fainting.’</p>
<p class="p1">Mirror Hermione seemed to stand a bit taller and gather her resolve, and real Hermione released her grip on the sink and picked up her bag again.</p>
<p class="p2">She just needed to get through the afternoon classes, and then Prefect duties with Nott. Easy enough, right? Surely no more difficult than destroying Horcruxes and Dark Lords. With a final glance at her reflection, Hermione turned and walked from the bathroom with renewed determination in her step.</p>
<hr/>
<p class="p2">Theo stood waiting that evening by the statue of the one-eyed witch, where he was due to meet Hermione and start their Prefect round together.</p>
<p class="p1">He’d been thinking about it all day actually, ever since she’d strode into their Ancient Runes class, resolutely ignored him and Draco, and then rushed out at the end, her distinct scent as strong as ever. So strong that Draco hadn’t been able to stop himself calling after her, but of course she’d ignored that and carried on.</p>
<p class="p2">Part of Theo was intrigued about how tonight would go, the other part terrified. It was going to be the first time he and Hermione Granger had ever spent any time together.</p>
<p class="p1">Sure enough, he caught her scent a good few minutes before she appeared from around the corner, her curls pulled back into a braid, her school shirt rolled up over her forearms and her tie still loosened around her throat. In contrast, Theo was dressed in his Slytherin jumper to stave off the evening chill in the castle.</p>
<p class="p1">‘Hermione,’ he greeted her cautiously. He could tell from the way her eyes widened slightly that she hadn’t expected him to use her given name.</p>
<p class="p1">‘Theodore,’ she said in reply, eyeing him warily.</p>
<p class="p2">Theo winced. ‘Theodore?’ he repeated. ‘Am I in trouble?’</p>
<p class="p1">She wasn’t quick enough to hide a smile and stupidly he felt his heart flutter a little bit at making her look happier than he had seen all day.</p>
<p class="p1">‘You prefer Theo?’ she mused, and he nodded.</p>
<p class="p1">‘Except for when I actually <em>am</em> in trouble,’ he said with an arch of his eyebrow.</p>
<p class="p1">‘I imagine that is quite often,’ she replied primly, and he laughed shortly.</p>
<p class="p1">‘My reputation precedes me, it seems,’ Theo said mildly.</p>
<p class="p2">She shrugged at that, and the two of them set off down the corridor to start their Prefect route. Theo noticed that Hermione’s delicate nose wrinkled slightly as they started walking, but she quickly schooled her expression into one of nonchalance once again.</p>
<p class="p1">‘You’re not cold?’ Theo asked, nodding towards her bared arms. Hermione looked down as if in surprise, and she fiddled with her braided hair.</p>
<p class="p1">‘Not really,’ she admitted. ‘Hope I’m not coming down with the flu.’</p>
<p class="p1">‘First week back is always a cesspit of germs,’ Theo agreed merrily. ‘I got Black Cat Flu every September for three years in a row after I started Hogwarts.’</p>
<p class="p2">They continued in silence for a few more corridors, sticking their heads into each classroom they passed.</p>
<p class="p2">Hermione’s scent didn’t relent at all, and Theo found himself holding his breath slightly as they carried on patrolling, wondering if he could cast a subtle enough cleansing charm so she wouldn’t notice.</p>
<p class="p2">It wasn’t that her scent was horrible, it was just so damn confusing. When he breathed in, he was overwhelmed by equal feelings of wanting to bare his teeth and lunge for her jugular, and wanting to pin her against the stone wall and sink a very different part of his anatomy into her.</p>
<p class="p2">Neither of which, Theo thought to himself, would earn him anything other than a string of hexes from the admittedly talented Gryffindor prefect. Instead he gritted his teeth and walked a little bit faster, hoping to get their rounds done quicker.</p>
<p class="p1">‘I have to say, Theo, maybe go easier on the cologne next time,’ Hermione finally said with a little grimace on her face, her nose wrinkling again.</p>
<p class="p1">‘Sorry?’ he asked, slightly confused. He didn’t remember using cologne that morning.</p>
<p class="p1">‘Tell Malfoy and Zabini as well,’ she added tartly. ‘It smells like the three of you have been bathing in it.’</p>
<p class="p1"><em>Now that’s interesting</em>, Theo thought.</p>
<p class="p1"><em>What’s interesting</em>? Draco appeared in his mind. Theo shook himself mentally, he hadn’t meant to project but often couldn’t help it.</p>
<p class="p1"><em>Hermione thinks we all smell the same</em>, Theo responded.</p>
<p class="p1"><em>What do we smell of?</em> Blaise asked, joining in the conversation.</p>
<p class="p1">‘And what cologne is that, Hermione?’ Theo asked mildly.</p>
<p class="p1">‘Smells like the sea and forests,’ she responded, opening the door to another classroom and withdrawing her head when she saw it was empty.</p>
<p class="p1">‘Huh,’ was all he said to her.</p>
<p class="p1"><em>We smell like the sea and the forest, apparently,</em> Theo called out to the others.</p>
<p class="p1"><em>Weird</em>, was Draco’s response, and then his presence disappeared.</p>
<p class="p1">‘Come on,’ Hermione called as Theo dawdled. ‘Only three more classrooms on this corridor and then we’re done.’</p>
<p class="p1">She pushed open the door to the next one and tutted at what she saw. Theo hurried to join her and peering in saw two panicked looking fifth years in a state of undress. Theo grinned wickedly at them while Hermione shook her head.</p>
<p class="p1">‘Twenty points each from Hufflepuff,’ she reprimanded them. ‘Hurry up and get back to your common room before I report you to a teacher.’</p>
<p class="p1">The two Hufflepuffs righted their clothes and hurried away as quickly as they could, and when Theo moved back to let them exit the room and scurry away, his hand accidentally brushed Hermione’s.</p>
<p class="p2">She pulled back in a panic and Theo’s head whipped around, his eyes meeting hers. Her hand had been burning hot, and at her touch his mind was engulfed with feelings of lust and possession.</p>
<p class="p1"><em>Theo, don’t</em>. Draco’s voice was suddenly in his head, a warning growl.</p>
<p class="p2">It wasn’t enough to deter him, however, and Theo stalked closer towards Hermione, who took another step back, her expression wary. Her hand twitched towards her wand and with the quick reflexes born from his lycanthropy Theo reached out and grabbed her wrist, stopping her from reaching it.</p>
<p class="p1"><em>THEO</em>. Draco’s voice was still there, but the booming command in his thoughts did nothing to stop Theo’s instincts.</p>
<p class="p2">Hermione backed into the wall, and Theo reached to grab her other wrist, holding both of them against the stone, trapping her in place. Dimly, he was aware of never feeling this out of control before while in human form, but there was nothing he could do to stop himself.</p>
<p class="p2">He would fuck Hermione here, now, against this wall, and claim her as his own. He heard himself utter a low growl, moving his body so it pressed against hers, and Hermione’s eyes flashed with panic before suddenly hardening and filling with resolve.</p>
<p class="p2">Her eyes burned into his. ‘<em>Theodore</em>,’ she hissed. ‘Stop.’</p>
<p class="p1">Like a spell had been broken, Theo dropped his hands and released her wrists, taking two steps away from her and looking at her in horror.</p>
<p class="p1">‘What the <em>fuck</em> was that?’ Hermione asked angrily, her wand now in her hand. Theo couldn’t find his voice to answer her, and she gave him a hard look and pushed past him. ‘Never try anything like that again,’ she spat out, and then marched away from him.</p>
<p class="p2">He heard her angry footsteps echoing away from the classroom, and a moment later from the opposite direction Draco and Blaise burst into the room.</p>
<p class="p2">Draco reached Theo first, grabbing him by the collar of his shirt and pushing him up against the same wall he’d just trapped Hermione against. Draco’s usually cool eyes were flashing like mercury.</p>
<p class="p1">‘What the fuck did you do, Theo?’ he growled, Blaise at his side looking equally furious. Theo struggled feebly against him, but he was still feeling too overwhelmed to put any real strength into it.</p>
<p class="p1">‘I – I don’t know what happened,’ Theo said, giving up his struggles and letting Draco pin him in place. ‘It felt a bit like when we transform. It – it wasn’t me in control.’</p>
<p class="p1">Draco’s hands released him and Theo slumped against the wall.</p>
<p class="p1">‘What triggered it?’ Blaise asked, his dark eyes concerned.</p>
<p class="p1">‘I brushed her hand, her skin was burning hot. We’d just caught two fifth years about to fuck over a desk. I don’t know – it took over me. It wanted – <em>I</em> wanted – to fuck her. I wasn’t going to stop.’</p>
<p class="p1">The enormity of what had happened suddenly hit Theo, and he sank to the floor, burying his head in his hands.</p>
<p class="p1">‘Fuck. I wasn’t going to stop. Even your thoughts weren’t enough, Draco,’ he admitted.</p>
<p class="p1">‘What did stop you, then?’ Draco asked, his voice still hard.</p>
<p class="p1">Theo looked up at that, towards the door and the direction Hermione had stormed off in.</p>
<p class="p1">‘She did.’ He said it simply. ‘She told me to stop and I did. I was <em>me</em> again.’</p>
<p class="p1">The three of them were silent for a few moments, each wrapped in their own thoughts. Eventually, with a sigh, Draco held his hand out for Theo.</p>
<p class="p1">‘Come on, mate,’ he said, helping pull him to his feet. ‘No harm done, this time at least. We just need to be careful. More careful. Especially around her.’</p>
<p class="p1">‘Draco, aren’t you meeting her for a project tomorrow?’ Blaise asked worriedly.</p>
<p class="p2">Theo shot him a scared look. ‘Don’t be alone with her,’ he said. ‘Seriously, I couldn’t control myself. Don’t run that risk.’</p>
<p class="p1">Draco nodded shortly. ‘We’re meeting in the library after dinner. You two come along too, sit at a nearby table. Just in case.’</p>
<p class="p1">Blaise nodded, and then took Theo’s other hand and gave it a squeeze.</p>
<p class="p1">‘Let’s get back to our dorm,’ Blaise said. ‘We’ll take care of you, Theo.’</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">It was with a great deal of concern that Draco head towards the library the next evening to meet Granger. Theo and Blaise were going to come by in another ten minutes, and their instructions were to find a table far enough away to be unobtrusive, but close enough to help if any trouble raised its head.</p>
<p class="p1">Granger was already there, sitting at the same desk she always sat at, a heavy book open in front of her. Her shirt was rolled at the sleeves, and her buttons were open at the top, revealing a hint of creamy flesh around her collarbone. Her tie was missing, and her hair was piled into a messy bun once more. As Draco approached and pulled out a chair next to her, she flashed him a tired half-smile.</p>
<p class="p1">‘Malfoy,’ she said, but some of her usual bite was missing.</p>
<p class="p1">‘Granger,’ he said warily, sitting down and pulling out his own books. He hesitated slightly, not wanting to make her angry. ‘Everything okay?’</p>
<p class="p1">Unfortunately, at that moment Theo and Blaise entered the library, and although they took up a seat far enough away that they couldn’t overhear, Hermione scowled in their direction. Draco saw Theo flinch slightly and look down at his table like he’d been reprimanded.</p>
<p class="p1">‘Everything’s fine, Malfoy,’ she said haughtily, and she pushed her book towards him, effectively changing the subject. ‘I’ve started on the reading for our project. This is the problem we’ll be working on. If you get started on that chapter, I’m going to start making notes from this one.’</p>
<p class="p1">Draco took the book from her wordlessly, picking his quill up to start making notes. As Granger became engrossed in her own book, however, Draco stopped his own notes and looked across at her. She was frowning slightly as her eyes scanned the pages in front of her, and a bead of sweat gathered at her temple despite the library being as chilly as it always was.</p>
<p class="p2">As Granger turned a page of the book, Draco caught a glimpse of the ugly scar his aunt had inflicted on her forearm.He winced and looked away guiltily for a moment, feeling a wave of empathy from where Blaise and Theo sat a safe distance away.</p>
<p class="p2">Draco ignored them and turned back to Granger, carefully taking a deep breath and letting her scent wash over him. It was just as strong as when he first smelled it, and just as enticing.</p>
<p class="p2">Just as dangerous.</p>
<p class="p2">She was getting paler as he watched, and one of her curls had come loose from her bun and was trailing down her neck. As if hypnotised, Draco reached out to touch it, to move it away from her ear, and then froze mid-reach as Granger turned and stared at him with those deep brown eyes.</p>
<p class="p1">‘Erm…’ at an uncharacteristic loss for words, Draco let his hand drop awkwardly on to the table. ‘You’re looking very pale, Granger,’ he said with a sneer in an attempt to cover up his weird behaviour. ‘More than usual, I mean. You’re not ill, are you? I wouldn’t want to catch something.’</p>
<p class="p1">‘The only illness I have, Malfoy, is an allergic reaction to being too close to this many Slytherins at once.’ At that she turned her scowl on Theo, who somehow managed to sink even lower in his chair.</p>
<p class="p2">Granger breathed out in disgust and started snapping her books closed. ‘You know what, I actually do feel a little ill. You carry on if you want Malfoy, I’m going to go and finish this in my room. We can meet up another time.’</p>
<p class="p2">Pulling her bag over her shoulder, she turned on her heel and marched from the library, leaving the Slytherin boys to watch her go with a mixture of relief and desire.</p>
<hr/>
<p class="p2">Things did not get much better, and Hermione found the next week sped along with no relief in her weird symptoms. She hung out with Neville, Parvati and Padma at the weekend, with Ginny and Luna joining them in the eighth-year common room on Saturday evening to drink Butterbeers around the fire with the two Ravenclaw boys and the handful of Hufflepuffs that had returned.</p>
<p class="p2">Thankfully all of the Slytherins had made themselves scarce that night, so Hermione hadn’t had to waste any time glaring at them or choking on their overpowering and probably overpriced cologne.</p>
<p class="p2">She’d had another Prefect round with Theo, where she kept her hand on her wand at all times and made sure to stand a safe distance from him throughout the evening. He’d apologised for his behaviour last time, and then been silent and subdued the rest of the evening, which suited her fine.</p>
<p class="p2">Her next study group with Malfoy had gone slightly better, if only because she’d remembered to cast a cooling charm on herself beforehand so she could concentrate on her work instead of the feeling that she was boiling from the inside out.</p>
<p class="p1">Other than her unfortunate interactions with Theo and Malfoy, Hermione was still not feeling herself. She’d even gone to see Madam Pomfrey, but the matron had talked about anxiety and post-traumatic stress and seemed disinclined to think anything was physically wrong with Hermione. She’d given Hermione some vials for Dreamless Sleep if she needed them, but otherwise left her feeling unsatisfied.</p>
<p class="p2">It had been nearly four weeks since Hermione’s weird symptoms had started. It was the day after the last full moon that Hermione had first started noticing her heightened sense of smell, and tonight was the full moon again. Her symptoms were only getting worse, and so Hermione did what she was best at when she had a problem. With her classes finished and a quiet Friday afternoon to take advantage of, Hermione Granger went to the library.</p>
<hr/>
<p class="p2">It was Friday evening, and the full moon was imminent.</p>
<p class="p2">Draco, Theo and Blaise were loitering around the courtyard of the castle, waiting for the final students to head back in ready for the weekend before they snuck off to the Shrieking Shack.</p>
<p class="p2">Draco was feeling pretty relaxed, looking forward to his first transformation with his boys since before the summer and his house arrest, and he took a deep breath in, wanting to relish the crisp evening air.</p>
<p class="p2">The scent that hit his lungs wasn’t the calming one he had hoped for, however. He could smell the scent that had been haunting them since returning to Hogwarts, but it was mingled with something else. Unrest, fear, and an animalistic frustration that he recognised only too well. </p>
<p class="p1">‘Oh, <em>fuck</em>,’ Draco breathed, realisation hitting him like the Knight Bus.</p>
<p class="p2">He looked at the other two, their faces scrunched in confusion, until Theo took a deep breath and his blue eyes darkened in understanding.</p>
<p class="p1">‘Granger…’ Theo muttered, turning his head towards her scent, nose raised like a dog.</p>
<p class="p1">Blaise looked between the two of them for a long second, and then finally it clicked for him too.</p>
<p class="p1">‘Oh no…’ he whispered. ‘This is really fucking bad.’</p>
<p class="p1">All three of them turned towards the horizon, noting where the sun hung in the sky.</p>
<p class="p1">There was less than an hour to sunset.</p>
<p class="p2">Granger came out of the castle, hands in her pockets, dressed in jeans and a thin blue jumper. She looked tired and pale and was frowning at the ground as she walked along, not noticing the three Slytherin boys watching her in horror from across the courtyard.</p>
<p class="p1">Theo drew his wand and cast disillusionment charms over each of them, ignoring the cold it brought.</p>
<p class="p1">‘We have to get her to the Shack. Now. Without anyone noticing,’ Theo said, although it was unnecessary. The other two had already heard his plan in their minds.</p>
<p class="p2">Blaise and Draco drew their own wands and they crept towards Granger, waiting until she had reached the other side of the yard before Draco disarmed her, Blaise reached out and cast a disillusionment charm over her, and Theo cast a <em>Muffliato</em> that wrapped around the four of them.</p>
<p class="p2">It was Draco who grabbed onto her, holding her firmly and steering her away from the castle and in the direction of the Quidditch pitch instead. He clamped a hand on Granger’s mouth as she began to scream and then hissed as she sank her teeth into his hand instead, forcing him to release her again.</p>
<p class="p1">‘Fuck. <em>Ow</em>. It’s just me, Granger,’ Draco muttered in a low voice despite the <em>Muffliato</em>.</p>
<p class="p2">Blaise and Theo flanked them, Blaise taking her other arm and helping to hurry her along.</p>
<p class="p1">‘Malfoy?’ she gasped, looking around blindly.</p>
<p class="p2">He noticed she didn’t have to fumble for his name, despite not being able to see him. She had recognised his voice straight away.</p>
<p class="p2">Or maybe, he was just the first person she’d imagine would do a thing like kidnap her from the castle.</p>
<p class="p2">‘What the fuck are you doing? Who else is here?’ she demanded.</p>
<p class="p1">‘Theo and Blaise,’ he replied. ‘Look, you’re safe with us, okay? We just need to get you away from here.’</p>
<p class="p1">‘I’m not going anywhere with you! Let me go!’ she gasped, started to struggle again, pulling back from them.</p>
<p class="p1">‘Draco, the sun’s setting,’ Theo hissed from the other side. He’d been careful not to touch Hermione. ‘Come on.’</p>
<p class="p1"><em>Fuck</em>. Draco turned to Granger and lifted her over his shoulder instead. She let out a screech of indignation and started hitting his back as the three of them strode along. They were away from the castle now, passing the Quidditch pitch.</p>
<p class="p1">‘Put me down!’ she cried, but the boys ignored her.</p>
<p class="p1">‘Draco,’ Blaise said, not able to hide the doubt in his voice. ‘What if we’re wrong? What if we turn and she doesn’t?’</p>
<p class="p1">There was an uneasy silence between them, and even Granger fell quiet, as if she was trying to hear what they were talking about.</p>
<p class="p1"><em>What if we kill her? </em>Blaise’s voice, taut with worry, was in their heads.</p>
<p class="p1"><em>Fuck, maybe this isn’t a good idea after all</em>. That was Theo, picking up on Blaise’s worry and amplifying it.</p>
<p class="p2">Draco growled out loud at them both and felt Granger jump against him.</p>
<p class="p2"><em>You can both smell her, right?</em> His voice was cold in their minds. <em>She’s going to turn.</em></p>
<p class="p2">He could still feel their tendrils of worry but pushed them aside as they reached the Shrieking Shack. It stood lonely and dark as it always did, and Draco cast a look around to make sure they were alone, even though they were still disillusioned. No one was around, and as the sun inched towards the horizon they entered the dusty old hovel.</p>
<p class="p2">Once they were inside, Draco set Granger down but kept a vice-like grip on her arm as he disillusioned them both. Theo and Blaise had also reappeared and were hurriedly setting up wards and spells: locking, repelling, silencing, calming. Granger was shaking in terror, and Draco shook her gently, focusing her attention on him. She looked at him with brown eyes full of questions.</p>
<p class="p2">‘Hermione,’ he said gently, and she focused more sharply on him.</p>
<p class="p2">He could feel the slight shock emanating from her at the use of her proper name, and knew then that they definitely weren’t mistaken.</p>
<p class="p2">Draco could already feel her emotions.</p>
<p class="p2">Hermione Granger was somehow a werewolf, and she was going to turn for the first time tonight.</p>
<p class="p2">In about ten minutes.</p>
<p class="p2">‘This is going to sound crazy, but you’re about to turn for the first time.’</p>
<p class="p2">The look she gave him wasn’t fear and confusion so much as… resignation.</p>
<p class="p2">‘You already know that, don’t you?’ he said.</p>
<p class="p2">She shrugged. ‘I – I wasn’t sure. I only found out it was a possibility today, in the library. It’s supposed to be impossible…’</p>
<p class="p2">‘You’re right, it is. But that’s a problem for tomorrow. Listen to me: the first time is always the most painful. It’s going to hurt, it’s going to be horrible, but we’re here with you. We won’t let anything bad happen to you or anyone else.’</p>
<p class="p2">Draco realised that Theo and Blaise had finished their wards, and Theo had his hand out expectantly. Draco passed his and Granger’s wands to him, and Theo stashed them into a lockbox in the corner.</p>
<p class="p2">‘You three…’ Granger said as she looked between them. ‘You’re all werewolves too?’</p>
<p class="p2">‘Buckle up, Granger,’ Blaise smiled, not unkindly. ‘You’re in for a rough night.’</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">BLAISE’S WORDS HAD been an understatement.</p>
<p class="p1">It was one of the worst pains Hermione had ever felt, almost as bad as the Cruciatus. Her bones cracked and crunched as they broke and shifted and elongated, her skin stretching uncomfortably, itching as brown hair sprouted all over her. It felt like she spent hours breaking and rebreaking until her body was exhausted, collapsed on the floor of the Shack, moonlight bathing her from the high, barred window.</p>
<p class="p1">Finally her body was still, and she whimpered into the ground. It was then she became aware, once the pain had finally stopped. Her mind was hazy, almost like she was dreaming. Lucid, but not quite in control. She felt a warm body next to hers, and something else licked her near her mouth. Instead of being disgusted, she felt strangely comforted, and she forced her eyes open.</p>
<p class="p1">In front of her was a large, silver wolf with grey eyes. He nuzzled her, licking her nose again, and she scrunched her face as his whiskers tickled her. She groaned and stretched her aching limbs, and felt the other body push up against her side. A black wolf this time, with dark brown eyes. This one huffed at her and nudged her ribs with his nose. From across the room she heard the clicking of claws on wood, and sure enough there was a third wolf: one with dark fur the colour of mahogany and sapphire blue eyes. The silver wolf in front of her gently nuzzled her again.</p>
<p class="p1"><em>How do you feel?</em> The voice in Hermione’s mind was unmistakably Malfoy. She felt her eyes widen in surprise and the silver wolf had an expression on his face that looked suspiciously like a smirk.</p>
<p class="p1"><em>What the fuck…</em> she thought to herself, and the black wolf at her side shook slightly like he was laughing.</p>
<p class="p1"><em>Welcome to our world</em>, Blaise’s voice sounded in her head.</p>
<p class="p1"><em>You can hear me?</em> her mind asked in surprise.</p>
<p class="p1">The brown wolf sat down on his haunches and watched her carefully. <em>Interestingly yes. We weren’t sure we would, as you’re not our pack</em>. That was Theo, thoughtful and cautious. </p>
<p class="p1">Hermione groaned to herself. This was less than ideal.</p>
<p class="p1"><em>You’ll learn to control it,</em> Malfoy reassured her.</p>
<p class="p1"><em>I have so many questions</em>… she began, and this time she heard all three of them laugh.</p>
<p class="p1"><em>Of course you do</em>, Theo agreed. <em>But save them for the morning.</em></p>
<p class="p1"><em>Yeah</em>, Blaise agreed. <em>Wolf brain is not the smart brain.</em></p>
<p class="p1">Hermione certainly agreed with that. Thinking was painful, sorting through her thoughts was like wading through treacle. Instead she let Blaise nudge her to her feet, and she struggled on aching limbs, leaning into him as she trembled.</p>
<p class="p1"><em>It all gets easier</em>, Theo thought, his voice in her head sympathetic.</p>
<p class="p1">Finally he approached her, pushing Malfoy aside to sniff at her face and ears, and then nipping her gently on her neck. Although the repressed human part of Hermione squeaked indignantly at his familiarity, especially after his behaviour on that first patrol, wolf Hermione pressed back into his touch happily.</p>
<p class="p1">She realised that in this form she felt perfectly at ease with all of them. She sat herself down on the floor and Blaise sat happily next to her, their flanks still touching, as Theo and Malfoy began to play fight, nipping at each other and occasionally pinning one another to the floor.</p>
<p class="p1"><em>Are they always like this with each other</em>? Hermione thought as she leaned closer to Blaise and sniffed at his face.</p>
<p class="p1">The scent was still there, though the dog smell was stronger now than it had ever been, and she recognised a hint of bergamot that only Blaise had. He sniffed her back and licked at her muzzle.</p>
<p class="p1"><em>Not just with each other</em>, Blaise replied cryptically, and before Hermione could push further, wolf-Malfoy had leapt up from Theo and instead had launched himself onto Hermione, tackling her to the floor and licking her face as he pinned her there.</p>
<p class="p1"><em>Hey</em>! she tried to protest, but he just laughed at her and moments later both Blaise and Theo had entered the fray. Wolf-Hermione seemed happy enough to play along, and what remained of her human side resigned herself to not getting much sleep for the rest of the night.</p>
<hr/>
<p class="p2">Hermione woke up aching and shivering, wondering why the mattress of her bed felt like a cold wooden floor, and why her thick duvet felt like a scratchy old blanket. She groaned and stirred, and a few moments later opened her eyes in horror.</p>
<p class="p1">She was naked, lying on the dusty floor of the Shrieking Shack, with nothing but a tattered old blanket pulled over her. She sat up in a panic, holding the blanket up to her breasts, and looked around.</p>
<p class="p3">‘Oh no,’ she muttered as she caught sight of Draco lounging against the wall on the opposite side of the room.</p>
<p class="p1">He was stripped to the waist, wearing only a pair of dark trousers and with his chest and abs very clearly on display. She made sure to only look him in the eyes, not at his fantastic body. Not that she thought his body was fantastic. This was <em>Malfoy</em> after all.</p>
<p class="p3">‘Where are my clothes?’ Hermione asked, attempting to keep her voice steady.</p>
<p class="p3">‘Destroyed during the transformation,’ Draco replied with a smirk.</p>
<p class="p3">‘<em>Draco</em>,’ she hissed.</p>
<p class="p1">He held his hands up in surrender and picked up something white from the table behind him, throwing it over to her. She caught it without thinking and unrolled it. It was Draco’s white shirt from the night before.</p>
<p class="p3">‘The boys have gone to grab you some clothes from the castle.’</p>
<p class="p3">She huffed but at least it was better than sitting here only covered in a blanket while they waited for Blaise and Theo to return.</p>
<p class="p3">She glared up at Draco. ‘Turn around,’ she said.</p>
<p class="p1">Draco laughed but obeyed her, turning to face the wall while she scrambled to her feet and shrugged his shirt on. He was so much taller than her that it at least fell to mid-thigh, covering most of her body. She was uncomfortably aware that she could smell his scent on it as well, as clearly as she could see him. As she was buttoning it up he called to her over his shoulder.</p>
<p class="p3">‘The sooner you get over being naked the better, to be honest,’ he said, not bothering to hide the mirth in his tone. ‘Between the telepathy and the transformations, there isn’t much privacy between a pack.’</p>
<p class="p3">‘I thought I wasn’t part of your pack,’ Hermione said, ignoring Draco’s comment about being naked. She was already painfully aware that at least one of them had seen her before they’d covered her with that blanket. ‘You can turn around now,’ she added, pulling the hem of his shirt as low as it would go.</p>
<p class="p1">She caught him sweeping his grey eyes appreciatively up her body and gave him an indignant look. He shook his head in a weirdly affectionate gesture, and then pushed off the wall.</p>
<p class="p3">‘I’m not sure if you are, to be honest,’ he agreed. ‘But you could certainly hear us last night.’</p>
<p class="p3"><em>Can you hear me now?</em> The last part of Draco’s sentence echoed in her head.</p>
<p class="p3"><em>Unfortunately</em>, she replied, putting as much displeasure into her tone as she could.</p>
<p class="p1">He just nodded, apparently unsurprised.</p>
<p class="p1">She looked up to the barred window and groaned when she saw how high the sun was. ‘Oh gods, what time is it? Ginny and Neville are going to worry when I’m not at breakfast.’</p>
<p class="p3">‘It’s Saturday, don’t worry. Your Gryffindors won’t be awake for another couple of hours.’</p>
<p class="p3">‘Saturday,’ Hermione repeated, looking at the floor as she realised the significance of the day.</p>
<p class="p3"><em>Granger</em>? Draco probed gently in her mind.</p>
<p class="p3">She sighed and looked up again, meeting his cool grey eyes. <em>Today’s my birthday</em>, she thought sadly.</p>
<p class="p1">Draco watched her quietly for a few moments and she tried hard not to let the tears well in her eyes, not really quite sure why she wanted to cry. Then he walked over to her, gently lifting her chin with his fingers.</p>
<p class="p3">‘Happy birthday, Granger,’ Draco said quietly.</p>
<p class="p1">He moved his body closer to hers, and she was acutely aware of his bare torso, and the fact that she was wearing his shirt, and only his shirt. He lifted her chin more, and his own face was only inches from her.</p>
<p class="p1">His scent was delicious, the familiar sea salt and forest with a trace of apple that she realised was Draco’s alone, and she wondered why she had never noticed before. Why she had thought it was too much.</p>
<p class="p1">Hermione’s breath caught in her throat as Draco’s lips hovered close to hers.</p>
<p class="p1">Was Draco Malfoy about to kiss her?</p>
<p class="p3">Her question was never answered. Instead the door to the Shack crashed open, and Draco dropped his hand and took a step backwards, the tender expression on his face closing down as Theo and Blaise strode in.</p>
<p class="p3">Theo let out a low whistle. ‘Looking sexy, little wolf,’ he ribbed her as he threw her a bundle of clothes.</p>
<p class="p1">Hermione scowled at him and looked down at the bundle, recognising a pair of her own jeans and a Gryffindor jumper. She pulled on the jeans, tucking Draco’s shirt into them, and then dragged the red and gold jumper over her head.</p>
<p class="p3">‘How did you get my clothes?’ she asked, not sure if she wanted to know the answer.</p>
<p class="p1">Theo raised an eyebrow suggestively but didn’t reply.</p>
<p class="p1">Draco spoke up from the corner and Hermione saw that he’d pulled on his own jumper, finally covering his body. ‘It’s Granger’s birthday today.’</p>
<p class="p3">‘What?!’ Blaise leapt towards her in delight, picking her up easily in his arms and swinging her around. She couldn’t help but laugh, even as she was acutely aware this was the first time Blaise had ever touched her as a human. His arms were strong and she felt strangely safe in them. ‘Happy birthday, ‘Mione.’ </p>
<p class="p3">She blushed slightly at the term of endearment, and Blaise noticed as he placed her gently on the floor again.</p>
<p class="p3">‘Too much?’ he grimaced. ‘Sorry, it’s the wolf thing. I feel like we’ve known each other for years, you know?’</p>
<p class="p3">‘It’s fine, Blaise,’ she said. ‘I know what you mean, I feel like months have passed in a single night.’ She groaned as she stretched out her muscles. ‘I hope to Merlin this gets easier. Also, I have about a million questions for all three of you, but right now I need to go before any of my friends get suspicious.’</p>
<p class="p3">‘Why don’t the three of us meet up tomorrow evening?’ Theo suggested as he ran a hand through his dark hair. ‘Because we’ve got questions of our own, to be honest.’</p>
<p class="p3">Hermione nodded slowly. ‘Sounds good. Astronomy tower? 8pm?’</p>
<p class="p3">The boys nodded.</p>
<p class="p3">‘Right, I need to get back,’ she said again.</p>
<p class="p3">‘I’ll walk you back,’ Draco said, and then looked to the others. ‘Meet you guys at breakfast?’</p>
<p class="p3">‘Sure thing,’ Theo said. ‘Oh, Hermione? Happy birthday. And welcome to the pack.’</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">Hermione Granger was more sexually frustrated than she had ever been in her life, and three other Hogwarts students were very uncomfortably aware of the fact.</p>
<p class="p1">The change always left them hungry and horny, and on weekend transformations the boys had fallen into a routine of heading straight to breakfast before retiring to their dorm – much easier now there was no Crabbe and Goyle to get rid of – and spending most of the day in bed together until they were all sated.</p>
<p class="p1">Today, however, something was missing. Draco groaned and covered his face with his hands as he felt another wave of desire roll off Hermione, only a short distance away in the common room with her friends, no doubt celebrating her birthday. His dick twitched unhappily and all he wanted to do was jump out of bed, stalk out of their dorm, pin Granger down and fuck her senseless until they both fell asleep from exhaustion. At Draco’s side, Blaise rolled over and wrapped his arms around him, nuzzling his hair sleepily.</p>
<p class="p2">‘I know, Draco,’ Blaise soothed quietly. ‘I want to as well.’</p>
<p class="p2">‘It’s probably worse for her,’ Theo mused from Draco’s other side. He was propped up on his back against the pillows, his arms behind his head, and as Draco lowered his own hands and rested one on Theo’s bare torso, Theo brought one of his hands down to lie on top of it. ‘Maybe we should have warned her about this… side effect.’</p>
<p class="p2">They were silent for a few moments as they felt Hermione move away from them, away from the common room and soon it was quiet and peaceful once again.</p>
<p class="p2">‘Must have gone to Hogsmeade,’ Blaise mumbled half to himself, and a few minutes later sleep finally overtook him and a snuffling snore could be heard from against Draco’s neck.</p>
<p class="p2">‘How is it even possible, Theo,’ Draco said quietly, idly stroking Blaise’s hair as he slept. ‘A female werewolf? Have you ever heard of such a thing?’</p>
<p class="p2">Theo shook his head and then sighed, pulling his other hand down and shifting down under the covers, rolling slightly so he faced Draco. They were so close their noses were almost touching. Blue eyes met grey.</p>
<p class="p2">‘Never. I’ll look into it though, see what I can find. I’m more interested in who bit her, and how it happened. What could she have been up to since the war to get herself in this kind of trouble?’</p>
<p class="p2">‘S’pose we’ll have to wait til tomorrow to find out,’ Draco said sleepily, and he felt his eyelids start to droop. Theo grinned at him and brushed a strand of hair out his eyes before moving closer to gently kiss him.</p>
<p class="p2">‘Sweet dreams, Draco.’</p>
<p class="p1">Draco was already asleep before Theo said his name.</p>
<hr/>
<p class="p1">The weekend dragged for Hermione. The dull shine of her birthday – never a huge celebration, being only a few weeks into the new school year – was definitely tarnished by the knowledge that she was somehow a werewolf now.</p>
<p class="p2">Luckily her friends had failed to notice anything different, although Luna had made a passing comment about Wrackspurts swarming Hermione. With Luna, Ginny, Neville and the twins, they’d passed a happy enough afternoon at Hogsmeade, having food and Butterbeers in the Three Broomsticks. Harry and Ron had even sent her an owl laden with presents, and all in all it should have been a nice day.</p>
<p class="p2">The transformation had left her with some rather unwanted side effects, however, and she spent all day crossing her legs and trying to stop her thoughts from wandering – and to her alarm, they seemed to be wandering in Draco Malfoy’s direction more often than she would like – as well as combating the tiredness that seeped in to her very bones.</p>
<p class="p1">When they all got back to the castle in the early evening, Hermione had politely but firmly declined the offer for an after-dinner party in the common room and instead went to her dorm, pulling the curtains around her four poster, and silencing the bed before proceeding to give herself two orgasms in quick succession before falling into a long, deep, dreamless sleep.</p>
<p class="p2">On Sunday she had slept so late she missed breakfast, and spent most of the day in the library. She didn’t want to risk bumping into the Slytherin boys around the shared common room, and when she’d popped into the Gryffindor common room she had found Ginny hungover and sprawled on a sofa clutching her head and reading back issues of Seeker Weekly. Hermione had quickly left again.</p>
<p class="p2">Sundays in the library were always a good refuge, and she worked through dinner. All too soon the sun set, and it was nearing time to head to the Astronomy tower. Slowly packing her things away, she sighed when she slung her bag over her shoulder and made her way out into the corridor and up the stairs in the right direction.</p>
<p class="p1">This year was supposed to be easy, she thought to herself. No Ron and Harry getting them into scrapes and risking expulsion, no Voldemort, no war. Just lessons and studying and exams.</p>
<p class="p1">Where had it all gone wrong?</p>
<hr/>
<p class="p1">Draco paced back and forth anxiously, his shoes ringing out against the stone floor, as the clock tower struck eight. Theo and Blaise were side by side, their backs leaning against the wall, and Draco didn’t miss the concerned look they gave each other, or the worry that radiated from them.</p>
<p class="p2"><em>Draco, she’ll be here</em>, Theo tried to reassure him.</p>
<p class="p2"><em>Yeah, and I’m fairly sure she won’t hex us all</em>, Blaise added optimistically.</p>
<p class="p2">Draco scoffed and turned towards them to reply, but before he could another voice joined their mental conversation.</p>
<p class="p2"><em>Clearly you don’t know me very well yet, Blaise</em>. The voice carried a hint of amusement, condescension, and just a crackle of power to suggest the thoughts weren’t entirely in jest.</p>
<p class="p1">All three of them froze and turned as one to where Hermione appeared out of the shadows and walked towards them.</p>
<p class="p2">She looked tired, but at the same time more beautiful then ever. The violet bruises under her eyes gave her an ethereal quality, and when she opened her mouth to smile coldly at them, her canine teeth were just a little whiter, longer and sharper than they had been two days ago. Her spine was ramrod straight, and she held herself with a haughtiness that would make any pureblood proud.</p>
<p class="p2">‘Hermione,’ Draco greeted her, stepping back to join the boys.</p>
<p class="p1">She pushed past them all, heading out onto the balcony, and they trailed behind her until all four of them were stood against the railings, looking out over the grounds in silence as the cool night air ruffled their hair.</p>
<p class="p1">Draco breathed in sharply, enjoying the way the fresh, clean Scottish air mingled with the cinnamon and bergamot that was Theo and Blaise. Now there was another scent as well, Granger’s scent, like jasmine and night-scented stock.</p>
<p class="p1">It was nice, smelling all of them together: like his family was complete. Whereas before her scent had driven him into a strange battle in his mind between feeling threatened and aroused, he found now that the threat had completely disappeared.</p>
<p class="p2">Draco realised that a good few minutes had passed in silence, and that Hermione was staring at him. Not just him; her gaze flickered between him and the other two. The edges of her lips quirked as if she wanted to smile, but she kept her gaze benign as she looked at them.</p>
<p class="p2">‘Honestly,’ she huffed, looking back out over the grounds. ‘I appreciate that you’re all teenage boys, but is sex seriously all you think about?’</p>
<p class="p2">Too late, Draco remembered she could hear them now too. Not just hear them but able to pick up on their emotions through the chemosignals they were all giving off.</p>
<p class="p2">‘We could say the same to you, Hermione,’ Theo commented mildly, and Draco realised he was right.</p>
<p class="p1">For all of her love of books and the written word, Hermione was a fairly non-verbal thinker. Now that he wasn’t focused on his own thoughts, Draco could pick up her mess of thoughts and imaginings and was surprised to find himself featuring prominently in quite a few of them. He gave her a look of intrigue, arching one eyebrow suggestively, and was rewarded when she turned pink and hastily looked away from him.</p>
<p class="p2">‘How did it happen, ‘Mione?’ Blaise was the one who gently changed the subject, looking at her curiously. ‘How did you get bitten?’</p>
<hr/>
<p class="p2">That question caught Hermione’s attention. Her head snapped up and she focused her intense gaze on Blaise.</p>
<p class="p2">‘Bitten?’ she repeated stupidly. ‘I – I wasn’t bitten. I’ve not been near a werewolf since… since Lupin died.’ Her eyes saddened and she looked down again.</p>
<p class="p2">‘You weren’t bitten? Or scratched?’ Draco asked, his voice sharp. ‘You must have been. How else did you turn?’</p>
<p class="p2">‘I’m not lying!’ she protested, whipping her head round to glare at him. ‘What, you want to check my body for bite marks?’</p>
<p class="p1">Even in her anger she quickly realised what she had said, gulping slightly as Draco’s gaze darkened.</p>
<p class="p2"><em>Gladly, Granger</em>, he growled.</p>
<p class="p2"><em>In your dreams, Malfoy</em>, she hissed back.</p>
<p class="p2">
  <em>You have no idea.</em>
</p>
<p class="p2"><em>Erm</em>… Theo’s voice echoed in their minds. <em>You two want some privacy?</em></p>
<p class="p2">Hermione realised that she and Draco had moved so they were practically nose to nose, glowering at each other with flashing eyes. Her hands were on her hips and his were curled into fists at his side.</p>
<p class="p1">Hermione huffed in irritation, not wanting to be the first to back down, holding Draco’s angry silver stare with her own. A heartbeat later and he took a hesitant step back, drawing in a deep breath and slowly unfurling his hands.</p>
<p class="p2">‘Look,’ Draco said through clenched teeth, ‘we’re trying to help. If you’re not bitten, then how the fuck did you turn the other night?’</p>
<p class="p2">Hermione dropped her hands and turned back to the railings, looking blindly out over the grounds as tears flooded her eyes.</p>
<p class="p2">‘I don’t know,’ she whispered, feeling her Gryffindor courage finally falter.</p>
<p class="p1">She had hoped that these three, with their sharp minds and their intimate knowledge of lycanthropy, would have had the answer for her. Now, she realised she should never have got her hopes up. Years of being friends with Harry and Ron, of fighting Voldemort, had taught her to rely only on her own mind for answers to difficult problems. She reached down and grasped the railings in her hands, letting the rogue tears fall from her face.</p>
<p class="p2">It was Blaise who approached her first. She knew it was him before he touched her, she could smell the traces of bergamot as he moved towards her. First he dropped a hand on her shoulder, and then he gently pulled her back and turned her towards him, wrapping her in his arms. She took a shuddering breath against his broad chest, relishing his calming presence. She felt him drop a kiss on her hair.</p>
<p class="p2">‘We might not have the answers, but it’s going to be okay,’ Blaise reassured her, his voice low. ‘No matter how you turned, you’re with us now. We’ll help you.’</p>
<p class="p2">She nodded into him. ‘How – how did this happen for you?’ She pulled back and looked over Blaise’s shoulder to where Draco and Theo stood, holding hands and watching her and Blaise. ‘For all of you?’</p>
<p class="p2">Blaise released her and she leaned back on the railings, crossing her arms as she waited for any of them to speak. For once their thoughts were silent.</p>
<p class="p2">‘Greyback turned me.’ Draco’s voice was short, emotionless. His eyes, when she looked at him, were carefully guarded. ‘About a year and a half ago. The Dark Lord was… displeased with me. Greyback was never one to shy away from carrying out a punishment.’</p>
<p class="p2">Hermione’s feet moved forward of her own accord, until she was standing before Draco once again.</p>
<p class="p2"><em>Bastards</em>, she thought quietly, grasping his hand in her own.</p>
<p class="p2">His eyebrow flickered up briefly, and she felt a small tremor of dark amusement from him.</p>
<p class="p2"><em>Indeed</em>.</p>
<p class="p2">‘And… you turned Theo and Blaise?’ she surmised.</p>
<p class="p2">Draco shifted uncomfortably, but Hermione didn’t release his hand.</p>
<p class="p2"><em>Yes</em>. His voice was quiet, laced even now with guilt.</p>
<p class="p2">‘But we asked him to,’ Theo added, moving forward to join them and placing a comforting hand on Draco’s shoulder.</p>
<p class="p2">‘He didn’t really have much of a choice,’ Blaise added, walking over as well. The four of them stood in a huddle.</p>
<p class="p2">‘That was a year ago now,’ Theo said. ‘We never expected to find another wolf at Hogwarts.’</p>
<p class="p2">Hermione winced at his words, and Blaise moved closer to her, letting his arm slip around her waist. She gave him a small, grateful smile, but a second later she frowned, looking from Blaise to where she still held Draco’s hand, to Theo’s careful blue eyes watching her.</p>
<p class="p2">‘Why doesn’t this feel weird?’ she asked quietly.</p>
<p class="p2">No one answered for a moment, then Draco spoke. ‘Why does what doesn’t feel weird, Granger?’</p>
<p class="p2">In answer she reached out with her other hand and took Theo’s hand in hers.</p>
<p class="p2">‘This. Being with the three of you. I mean, no offence, but Theo, Blaise? I don’t think we’ve ever had a conversation before this year. And Draco and I have hardly been best friends in the past. This should be weird. Touching you should be weird. And yet…’ she broke off for a moment and then looked back up at Draco. ‘I feel safe around you. All of you. I just don’t know why.’</p>
<p class="p2">Another silence, then Theo’s voice. <em>It’s because you’re part of our pack, Hermione.</em></p>
<p class="p2"><em>But how?</em> She responded. <em>How did I become part of it? None of you bit me.</em></p>
<p class="p2"><em>It is unusual</em>, Blaise agreed. <em>Normally you join a pack through a bite of intention, like Draco did with me and Theo.</em></p>
<p class="p2"><em>That’s why I wasn’t part of Greyback’s pack,</em> Draco added. <em>He never intended me to join him, it was a punishment on behalf of the Dark Lord. </em></p>
<p class="p2">Hermione sighed. ‘So, I’m a female werewolf. Not bitten, just changed. I’m somehow part of a pack I wasn’t invited to. And now my three new best friends are all Slytherins.’</p>
<p class="p2">Blaise laughed, his body shaking against hers, and Theo and Draco watched her with smirks and sparkling eyes.</p>
<p class="p2">‘What can I say, Granger,’ Draco said, squeezing her hand. ‘It’s shaping up to be an interesting year.’</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">Interesting was an understatement, really.</p>
<p class="p1">That first week after her transformation, everything was different. She still sat with Ginny and Neville at meals, hung out with them and Luna and Padma and Parvati in the common room in the evenings, went to lessons and did coursework in the library and did her prefect patrol with Theo.</p>
<p class="p2">But other than that… She heard them, all of the time. Even when they weren’t purposefully speaking to her or each other, she’d catch figments of their thoughts, words or images; she’d scent them and know where they were at any time, and could tell how they were feeling based on the smell. And she knew they were doing the same thing, scenting her and hearing her and knowing what mood she was in. She’d worked hard on keeping her thoughts guarded, but it was hard.</p>
<p class="p2">And then there were the differences that other people had noticed. Blaise approaching her in the common room as she sat with Padma and Luna, giving her a book he’d just read that he thought she’d like, his gaze soft and slightly bashful. Theo bumping into her coming out of the library one evening and carrying her ginormous stack of books back to the common room for her. And as for Draco?</p>
<p class="p2">Well, Draco seemed to know her schedule better than she knew it herself. They shared a lot of the same subjects, both of them taking the highest number of N.E.W.T.s out of anyone in the year, and he had made it his personal mission to escort her to every class he could, waiting for her in the common room, holding the doors for her, sitting next to her in the classes where they weren’t already partnered with people.</p>
<p class="p2">‘Seriously, Hermione, what is it with Malfoy this year? Is he bothering you?’ Ginny’s face was dark as they sat at dinner halfway through the week, scowling over Hermione’s shoulder at the Slytherin table where Hermione knew the boys would be sitting.</p>
<p class="p2">She felt the waves of indignation and slight hostility from them, but was glad they’d at least managed to keep their voices in her head quiet.</p>
<p class="p2"><em>You’re welcome, Granger</em>, Draco said, managing to put a smirk into his non-verbal words.</p>
<p class="p2">She resolutely ignored him, looking at Ginny instead. ‘What do you mean?’ she said idly, aware that her cheeks were starting to go pink.</p>
<p class="p2">Neville was sitting with them, thankfully silent, but she knew he was intrigued as well. He, Hermione and Blaise all had Herbology together, and Neville had walked into Greenhouse Three that morning to discover his place as Hermione’s partner had been usurped by Blaise, Hermione stuttering something about inter-house unity to explain it away.</p>
<p class="p2">‘I mean, I’ve seen him trying to weasel his way into your good books. No doubt thinks if he gets you on side after you defended him at his hearing, then the Malfoy name can get a much-needed boost.’ Ginny scowled back in the direction of the Slytherin table while Hermione shook her head.</p>
<p class="p2">‘It’s not like that, Ginny. He’s actually not that much of a git anymore, when you get to know him.’</p>
<p class="p2"><em>Ouch, Granger</em>, Draco thought, while Theo sniggered.</p>
<p class="p2"><em>Only gits listen in to other people’s private conversations</em>, she reprimanded him primly, and was rewarded by the silencing of his thoughts but an increase of the feeling of indignation. She bit her cheek to stop her from grinning, forcing herself to listen to Ginny’s ongoing tirade instead.</p>
<p class="p2">‘…I mean, has he actually even apologised for all the stuff he’s done? Wishing the Basilisk on you in second year? The names he’s called you? What happened at the Manor during the war?’</p>
<p class="p2">Ginny’s voice was furious, and Hermione felt herself stiffen.</p>
<p class="p2">They may not have been friends very long, but so far Draco hadn’t mentioned the past at all. He hadn’t apologised for any of it, and now she thought about it, not even an errant thought or emotion of regret or sorrow had emanated from Draco since she’d been attuned to him. Her heart clenched in her chest. She took a deep breath to control the feeling, ignoring Ginny’s look of triumph.</p>
<p class="p2">‘He hasn’t, has he? Because it’s a show, Hermione. He doesn’t mean it, he’s just using you.’</p>
<p class="p2">For once, the silence in her head was deafening. In contrast, the emotions she felt from them were a tangled mess of confusion. There was sympathy, pain, regret, anger. From all three of them. The more she focused on it the stronger it became, until she felt suffocated by it.</p>
<p class="p2">Ginny’s face fell but as she tried to reach across to comfort her, Hermione had already pushed her chair away and jumped to her feet.</p>
<p class="p2">‘Sorry Gin, I just – I have to go, okay? I’ll see you later.’ Without waiting for a reply, Hermione turned from the table and ran from the Great Hall. When she reached the corridor beyond, she didn’t stop running.</p>
<hr/>
<p class="p2">Hermione finally came to a stop, a stitch burning in her side, and gasped greedily at the air, her head tossed back, as she let the tears fall free.</p>
<p class="p2">She’d run to the Quidditch pitch of all places, standing on the grass in the centre of the arena, soaring stands in the colours of the four houses surrounding her. She could hear Draco’s footsteps approach her, walking cautiously now he’d caught up with her.</p>
<p class="p2">He’d run after her the whole way.</p>
<p class="p1">‘Granger,’ he said cautiously, his voice unsure.</p>
<p class="p1">‘Go away, Malfoy,’ she said in a sob. ‘I don’t want to see you right now.’</p>
<p class="p1">Draco twitched slightly as if to move away, then he frowned and stopped himself. ‘Granger – Hermione, please.’ His voice was gentle but full of pain and pleading.</p>
<p class="p1">Another sob rose from Hermione as she kept her back to him, wrapping her arms around herself. ‘Ginny is right, isn’t she? You don’t regret any of it. The only reason you’re acting like this now is because I’m a member of this stupid pack for some reason, and you literally can’t help it.’</p>
<p class="p1">‘Hermione, please, look at me.’</p>
<p class="p1">She took a deep breath, brushing the tears from her cheeks, and slowly turned. He stood before her, his eyes for once open, unguarded and heartbreakingly sad. He ran a hand nervously through his blond hair.</p>
<p class="p1">‘Hermione, you have no idea how sorry I am. For everything I said to you, every bad thing I made you feel over the years. I’m so sorry I bullied you. I’m so sorry I believed all of that pureblood crap. I’m sorry for all the things I did in sixth year…’ he paused for a moment, gulping as he looked away, and Hermione had a sudden wash of memories from him, of Voldemort threatening him, threatening his mother, if he didn’t kill Dumbledore, didn’t let the Death Eaters into Hogwarts. ‘And I’m more sorry than you could possibly imagine that I didn’t do anything to stop my aunt on that day. I’d give anything to go back and make a different choice.’</p>
<p class="p1">He was silent then, and she couldn’t speak even if she wanted to. She felt the tears streaming down her face, the fast beat of her heart as it struggled to come to terms with what he was saying.</p>
<p class="p1">‘I’ve not hated you for a long time, Hermione,’ he admitted. ‘If I ever even did hate you, rather than what you stood for. But ever since third year, I realised that there’s a very fine line between love and hate.’</p>
<p class="p1">That got her attention, and she frowned at him, opening her mouth to speak, but he held up a hand to silence her. Not in a commanding way, but a pleading one.</p>
<p class="p2">‘I will never expect you to forgive me, Hermione. I don’t deserve your forgiveness for the way I behaved. But now this – admittedly very weird and confusing – chance has come along for us to get to know each other properly. I hope – I really hope – that you can maybe learn to like the person I’m becoming.’</p>
<p class="p2">The smile he gave her was genuine, and disarming.</p>
<p class="p2">Instead of saying anything, Hermione closed her eyes and took a deep breath, trusting her other senses where she worried she couldn’t trust her heart.</p>
<p class="p2">She could smell the delicious scent that was Draco, sea salt and apples and the earthiness of the forest. She could smell the sadness and regret that enveloped him, as well as something sharper. She focused her senses, letting the scents wash over her. It was honesty. The scent of a true word.</p>
<p class="p2">Her eyes snapped open to find he was still watching her, with more patience than either Harry or Ron had ever displayed. She was overcome with the inarguable fact that she would trust Draco Malfoy with her life.</p>
<p class="p2">The tears had finally stopped falling. She wiped them off her face and pushed her hair back, then looked up at the sky above the Quidditch pitch. The sun had set and the twilight sky was limpid blue, a faint glow of light over the horizon, the first scattering of stars high above them. It was a beautiful night. Reluctantly she smiled to herself, and then looked back at Draco. His expression was still open, his eyes exhausted.</p>
<p class="p2">Hermione walked the few steps that separated them, and although Draco didn’t move, he did flinch almost imperceptibly, as if scared of what she would do to him. She felt herself release a wave of reassurance, and his body relaxed with it.</p>
<p class="p2">She took his hands in hers, feeling the callouses on his palm from playing Quidditch, twisting his fingers in hers, admiring the long, elegant length of them, and idly wondering if he could play piano. Then she looked up at him again, watching his eyes and their dark, quicksilver grey colour.</p>
<p class="p2">‘I don’t want our future to be marred by our past, Draco,’ she said quietly. ‘There’s been too much darkness and regret in the world for all of our lifetimes. I forgive you.’</p>
<p class="p2">‘You do?’ his voice cracked slightly, and his fingers twitched in hers.</p>
<p class="p2">‘I do,’ she said simply, and then she raised herself on her tiptoes and brushed her lips against his. That was it, just a touching of their lips together, but when she pulled back and looked at him, there was a smile on his face.</p>
<p class="p2">‘Thank you,’ he said, his voice low. ‘You have no idea what that means to me.’</p>
<p class="p2">‘Let’s head back in,’ Hermione said, feeling like a burden had been lifted from her shoulders. ‘The others will be worried about us.’</p>
<p class="p2">They turned away from the Quidditch pitch and started to walk back towards the castle, Hermione keeping Draco’s hand in hers. It might take her friends some time to get used to the new way of things, but she knew she could never now turn her back on Draco, or Theo or Blaise.</p>
<p class="p2"><em>By the way, Granger</em>, Draco’s voice had resumed its signature smirk<em>. I </em><b><em>can</em></b><em> play piano.</em></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">The evening after Hermione had run out of the hall and Draco chased her down, Theo made his way to the library. He knew she was there; he could now pick out her scent from across the castle if he had to.</p>
<p class="p1">He wandered in, threw a quick wave to Daphne and Pansy who were working on a charms project together, and carried on towards the back of the library.</p>
<p class="p1">She was down one of the darker rows, near the restricted section, a pile of books already on the table she was sat at. Her messy hair was half-pulled back, a blue scarf wrapped into it, and she tapped the end of her quill against her teeth as she scanned the pages of the book that was open before her. <em>The Warlock and Witch’s Werewolf Compendium</em>, by Elena Stark.</p>
<p class="p2">‘A good place to start, the <em>Compendium</em>,’ Theo commented as he dropped his bag on an empty chair and sat down across from Hermione. ‘A little outdated though. Claims werewolves are vulnerable to silver.’</p>
<p class="p2">‘What are you doing here, Theo?’ she asked, not looking up from the book.</p>
<p class="p2">‘To help you research,’ he replied.</p>
<p class="p1">She finally looked at him, her brown eyes sceptical.</p>
<p class="p1">‘Draco and Blaise want to help too, but they have Quidditch practice this evening,’ he added.</p>
<p class="p2">Theo leaned over and pulled down the next book from her pile, <em>How to Recognise and Kill the Werewolf Scourge</em>, a ratty old tome dating from the 1500s. He frowned and threw it unceremoniously across the table.</p>
<p class="p2">‘What we really need is a copy of Forfang’s studies,’ Theo said in frustration. ‘If anyone knew about female werewolves it would be him.’</p>
<p class="p2">‘I did check, but Hogwarts doesn’t have a copy,’ Hermione replied, putting her quill down with a sigh. ‘Neither does Tomes and Scrolls <em>or</em> Flourish and Blotts. I suppose maybe somewhere in Knockturn might be able to get hold of it …’</p>
<p class="p2">‘I’ll ask Draco. I bet the Malfoy Library has a manuscript hidden away somewhere.’</p>
<p class="p2">Hermione scoffed at that and Theo raised an eyebrow at her.</p>
<p class="p2">‘The Malfoy Library has one of the biggest privately-owned collection of books on magical creatures in the country, Hermione,’ he chided her.</p>
<p class="p2">‘I never took the Malfoys to be animal lovers,’ she replied stiffly.</p>
<p class="p2">‘Well, to be fair, they have the biggest privately-owned collection of books on pretty much every magical topic.’</p>
<p class="p2">Theo could tell she was trying hard not to be impressed, and he wondered whether she would ever consent to visiting the Manor with them. If there was one person in the world who would truly appreciate the Malfoy Library, it was Hermione Granger. Thinking about Malfoy Manor triggered Theo’s memory for another reason, however, and he leaned back in his chair.</p>
<p class="p2">‘Hermione, this may be out of the blue, but have you given any thought about Christmas?’</p>
<p class="p2">She blinked at him, the confusion apparent in her eyes.</p>
<p class="p2">
  <em>What?</em>
</p>
<p class="p2">
  <em> I don’t know if you’ve checked the moon cycles yet, but the December full moon is on…</em>
</p>
<p class="p2"><em> Christmas Eve, </em>she supplied, understanding dawning on her face.</p>
<p class="p2">
  <em>There’s plenty of time to work out logistics, but if you wanted to be home then one of us should probably come and be with you on the full moon. It takes a good few months to get used to the transformation, and lone transformations are never nice even then.</em>
</p>
<p class="p2">Hermione was looking down at the table, her fingers tracing the whorls in the wood.</p>
<p class="p2"><em>I was going to stay here for it</em>, she admitted. <em>I… I have nowhere else to go, really.</em></p>
<p class="p2">That was unexpected. Theo leaned forward again, laying his hand over hers to stop her obsessive tracing.</p>
<p class="p2">‘Hermione? What about your parents?’ he asked softly.</p>
<p class="p2">She looked up at him and he was horrified to see her eyes glassy with unspilled tears.</p>
<p class="p1">‘They – they’re in Australia. I had to Obliviate them during the war, before I went off to help Harry. They were in too much danger.’ Her hand jerked under Theo’s and he tightened his grip. She took a deep breath and carried on. ‘I left them too long. The Healers said if they even tried a reversal the likelihood would be my parents ending up on a closed ward in St Mungo’s for the rest of their lives. Better they don’t remember me at all.’</p>
<p class="p2">‘Fuck, Hermione,’ Theo said. ‘I can’t imagine – I’m so sorry that happened.’</p>
<p class="p2">She shrugged in an attempt to be nonchalant, but Theo could feel her pain assaulting his senses.</p>
<p class="p2">‘Worse things happened to other people, Theo. Harry’s parents died, Neville’s <em>are</em> in a closed ward at St Mungo’s. Teddy’s parents are dead. We lost Fred, Remus, Tonks… We lost so many lives. At least my parents still have theirs.’</p>
<p class="p2">‘Hermione…’ Theo paused, not wanting to upset her further. ‘You don’t have to be strong all the time, you know. I know it’s still weird, but you have us now. We can be strong for you, when you’re not able.’</p>
<p class="p2">She smiled but shook her head. ‘Being strong is the only way I know how to be, Theo. Relying on myself is the only way I know to survive.’</p>
<p class="p2">‘You’re so like Draco it’s scary,’ Theo mused, and then laughed at the scandalised expression on her face. ‘I mean because you’re both the strongest people I know. In different ways, sure, that’s why you’re in different houses. But still, the two of you are more alike than either of you wants to admit.’</p>
<p class="p2">With that Theo pulled the next book in the pile in front of him.</p>
<p class="p2">‘Now, come on, Granger,’ he grinned. ‘We can plan Christmas another time. These books aren’t going to read themselves.’</p>
<hr/>
<p class="p2">The following evening Draco joined Hermione in the library instead. They were working on their Arithmancy project, and Hermione had to begrudgingly accept that Draco had an exceptional mind. He spotted gaps in their working that eluded her, and also fully understood her own work in a way that Harry and Ron could never have dreamed of doing.</p>
<p class="p2">They were sat at the Hermione’s usual table towards the back of the library, away from the curious and sometimes hostile stares that Hermione’s blossoming friendship with the Slytherin boys often caused. The only sound was the scratch of their quills against parchment. Even Draco’s thoughts were quiet.</p>
<p class="p2">With a flourish Hermione scribbled the final part of her problem and then dropped her quill, stretching her arms above her head and hearing her spine crack as it straightened. Draco looked over at her with a cocked eyebrow, putting his own quill down.</p>
<p class="p2">‘That sounds pleasant,’ he said, not unkindly.</p>
<p class="p2">She grimaced. ‘My joints have been sore recently.’</p>
<p class="p2">‘Your body will get used to it,’ Draco reassured her, and he moved his chair so that he was closer to her. She frowned at him but he ignored her, instead placing his hands on her shoulders and guiding her until she sat sideways on her own chair, her back to him. She looked over her shoulder.</p>
<p class="p2">‘Draco, what - ’</p>
<p class="p2">‘Shh,’ he said in mock irritation, pushing her head forward again.</p>
<p class="p1">Hermione huffed indignantly but then she felt Draco’s hand on her shoulders, his long, strong fingers biting into her muscles as he started to massage her.</p>
<p class="p1">‘It’s not just the transformation,’ he said as he worked the knots around her shoulder blades. ‘The lycanthropy is making you stronger as well, but it’s like doing exercise. Your body needs to break down to rebuild itself.’</p>
<p class="p2">Hermione bit back a groan of pleasure and pain as his knuckle dug into a particularly stubborn knot, then sighed in relief as he moved on.</p>
<p class="p2">‘Where did you learn to give a massage, Malfoy?’ Hermione was teasing, but she was also intrigued. Draco Malfoy in service to someone else was an unusual prospect.</p>
<p class="p2">She sensed him smile behind her.‘It’ll take months for your body to rebuild, Granger,’ he explained, his fingers now working along her spine. ‘And I’ve been through this before with Theo and Blaise.’</p>
<p class="p2">‘So you learned to give them massages?’</p>
<p class="p2"><em>Granger</em>, Draco’s voice sighed in her mind. <em>I didn’t want to change them, to put them through this. When I knew they weren’t going to take no for an answer, I learned everything I could to help them through it.</em></p>
<p class="p2"><em> That’s really kind of you, </em>Hermione thought. She couldn’t help the feeling of surprise at his tenderness well up inside her, and she heard Draco laugh in her head.</p>
<p class="p2">
  <em>It is possible for me to show kindness to people I love, Granger.</em>
</p>
<p class="p2">His fingertips danced over her ribs and moved to the muscles of her lower back. His touch became more gentle.</p>
<p class="p1">Draco did love Theo and Blaise, that much was obvious. And not just in a brotherly way; she’d seen the little touches between the three of them. The hand holding, the shoulder touching, the hair ruffling. Not to mention the cloud of lust that wafted from their dorm room the morning after the full moon, so great she’d had to escape to Hogsmeade with the others to clear her head. But what did it mean? Were they all gay? Were they all <em>together</em>? Should she not have kissed Draco the other night?</p>
<p class="p2">Draco’s fingers stilled and rested against her hips.</p>
<p class="p2">‘Just ask the question, Granger,’ he said quietly, and she realised his mouth was only inches away from her ear. She sighed and turned in her chair so she was facing him, their knees touching. His grey eyes were guarded as usual.</p>
<p class="p2">‘You and Theo and Blaise,’ she started, looking away from him. ‘You’re… together?’</p>
<p class="p2">She could feel him watching her, even as she avoided his gaze.</p>
<p class="p2">‘We are,’ he said, offering no further information.</p>
<p class="p2">‘So, you’re gay?’</p>
<p class="p2">She was looking down at her knees, her fingers brushing non-existent lint from her skirt, when Draco hooked two fingers under her chin and lifted her face, forcing her to look at him.</p>
<p class="p2">‘Actually no, Granger. We like guys and girls. <em>I</em> like guys and girls. One girl, in particular.’ </p>
<p class="p2">His eyes flickered then, and she could see the sincerity in them, and feel it waving off of him.</p>
<p class="p2">‘Draco…’ she breathed, her voice catching as he moved his face closer to hers, so that his lips hovered above hers. She could feel his breath with hers, could smell his apple scent more strongly than ever.</p>
<p class="p2">‘Granger,’ he replied with a low growl.</p>
<p class="p2">‘We’re in the library,’ she whispered, trying to feel more scandalised.</p>
<p class="p1">Draco’s eyes darkened. ‘Oh Granger,’ he smiled wolfishly. ‘This library has seen much worse, trust me.’</p>
<p class="p2">And then he was kissing her, not gentle and fleetingly like she had done to him that night on the Quidditch pitch, but confidently, firmly, claiming her mouth with his, pressing his tongue against hers and then pulling back and biting her bottom lip. She gasped into his mouth, and he pulled away and pressed kisses onto her cheekbones and then against her ear.</p>
<p class="p2">‘You’re so perfect, Hermione,’ he breathed against her. ‘You have no idea.’</p>
<p class="p2">She shook her head against him, burying a small laugh.</p>
<p class="p2">‘I’m a werewolf, Draco. A Muggleborn, Gryffindor, female werewolf.’</p>
<p class="p2">Draco nuzzled against her neck. ‘Perfect,’ he whispered again, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her in to his chest. </p>
<hr/>
<p class="p3">The next evening, Blaise was her library companion. Draco and Theo were busy with a practical assignment for their Potions class, and Hermione was working on her History of Magic essay.</p>
<p class="p2">‘Have you started this Herbology assignment yet?’ Blaise asked, pulling out a long scroll of mainly blank parchment, only a title at the top so far written in his elegant script.</p>
<p class="p2">Hermione gave him a look out of the corner of her eye and found him watching her, his brown eyes twinkling.</p>
<p class="p2">‘Oh no,’ she said, shaking her head at him. ‘You forget that I spent the past six years at Hogwarts being friends with Ron and Harry. I’m not falling for that again. Write your own essay!’</p>
<p class="p2">Blaise’s eyes widened slightly, his lips downturned. ‘I can’t believe you compared me to those two buffoons,’ he huffed, placing a hand on his heart in mock hurt. ‘I have more class than the two of them combined. Not to mention good looks.’</p>
<p class="p2">She bit her lip to keep from laughing, her face looking down at her parchment as she scribbled down the rest of her sentence.</p>
<p class="p2">‘Clearly you’re just as lazy as the two of them combined as well,’ she said tartly.</p>
<p class="p1">Blaise shifted his chair slightly so his thigh lightly brushed against hers. Hermione tried not to notice the way her stomach fluttered at his touch.</p>
<p class="p2">‘I’m not lazy, ‘Mione,’ he said in a low, strangely seductive voice. ‘I’m <em>efficient</em>. I only do as much work as I need to achieve maximum impact.’</p>
<p class="p2">‘I’m surprised you even came back to finish your N.E.W.T.s,’ Hermione admitted. ‘Well, I know <em>why</em> you came back really. What do you want to do when you finish this year?’</p>
<p class="p2">She put her quill down and watched Blaise intently, interested in his response. He didn’t need to work (none of the pack did except her, really). His mother was famously rich, and Blaise’s inheritance would be more than enough to keep him lavishly for the rest of life.</p>
<p class="p2">‘My mother does provide well for me, ‘Mione,’ he said, picking up on her thoughts. ‘I can’t wait for you to meet her. I think you’ll get on well. She loves a strong, dominant woman.’</p>
<p class="p2">‘I’d hardly call myself dominant, Blaise,’ Hermione said, looking away from him as her cheeks flushed pink. She missed the look he flashed her, but he didn’t argue.</p>
<p class="p2">‘Well, anyway, I’m going to join the Ministry when we finish,’ he said, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.</p>
<p class="p2">‘The Ministry?’ Hermione squeaked in surprise. ‘I – that’s not what I was expecting, to be honest.’</p>
<p class="p2">Blaise leaned back in his chair, his knee nudging hers as he moved, and gave her a searching look.</p>
<p class="p2">‘You do know the conditions of Draco’s sentence, right?’ he asked.</p>
<p class="p2">Draco’s sentence? What did that have to do with anything?</p>
<p class="p2">And of course she knew, she had been there as the Wizengamot had given their verdict, just after she had testified for him. Return to Hogwarts, finish his education, then spend five years working for the Ministry of Magic.</p>
<p class="p2">
  <em>Oh. </em>
</p>
<p class="p2">Blaise smiled at her. <em>Exactly. We’re all joining the Ministry. We’re not leaving Draco to that bunch of bureaucrats and sycophants alone. Can you imagine how well a Malfoy is going to be welcomed there?</em></p>
<p class="p2">Hermione winced. It would be like Hogwarts, but worse. She’d already seen the dirty looks Draco got when he walked the halls, seen the occasional hex thrown his way when no professors were looking. The Malfoys may have defected, but it had been far too little, too late for most people’s liking. Theo and Blaise didn’t fare much better, nor did Daphne and Pansy. For a lot of students, any Slytherin of age was a legitimate target.</p>
<p class="p2"><em>Exactly</em>, Blaise’s saddened voice echoed. <em>We need to watch each other’s backs. And anyway, being apart is miserable, so we might as well all be in the same place.</em></p>
<p class="p2">Hermione reached across and took Blaise’s hand in her own, smiling at the look of delight that crossed his face. Usually it was Blaise who initiated any physical contact.</p>
<p class="p2">‘I want to join the Ministry too. Maybe we can all work on our applications together towards the end of the year.’</p>
<p class="p2">Blaise squeezed her hand. ‘That would be nice.’</p>
<p class="p2"><em>Are you two still in the library?</em> Theo’s disbelieving voice interrupted them, and Hermione snatched her hand away from Blaise as if Theo and Draco had actually walked into the library and seen them.</p>
<p class="p2"><em>Don’t sound so surprised, Theo</em>, Draco drawled. <em>This is Granger we’re talking about.</em></p>
<p class="p2"><em>Yes, but with </em>Zabini<em>. And it’s a Friday evening. Something must be wrong. Blaise needs our help!</em> Theo’s jokey tone held an element of truth to it, and Blaise and Hermione caught each other’s eye and laughed.</p>
<p class="p2">A few minutes later, Theo and Draco did walk into to library and over to their table. Blaise’s empty parchment still lay on the table in front of them, while Hermione’s was filled with her cramped writing.</p>
<p class="p2">Theo and Draco were both still dressed in their uniforms, shirts unbuttoned at the neck, sleeves rolled up to their elbows, green and silver ties loosened. Their usually perfect hair was dishevelled, a sure sign they’d spent hours leaning over a boiling cauldron. Draco sat in the chair next to Hermione, letting his fingers rest on top of her thigh, gently stroking the skin there.</p>
<p class="p2">‘How’s the assignment going?’ Hermione asked, trying not to sound too flustered.</p>
<p class="p2">Theo groaned. ‘Old Sluggy is really bleeding us for this one. And rumour has it that next term he’s going to have us make Polyjuice Potion! Can you imagine? It’s supposed to be really hard to brew.’</p>
<p class="p2">Hermione caught Draco’s eye and they broke into identical grins.</p>
<p class="p2"><em>Been there,</em> he thought.</p>
<p class="p2"><em>Done that</em>, she added.</p>
<p class="p2">Theo frowned at them suspiciously. ‘Wait, you’ve <em>both</em> brewed Polyjuice Potion before?’</p>
<p class="p2">‘Sixth year,’ Draco said with a smirk.</p>
<p class="p2">‘Second year,’ Hermione countered with an air of arrogance. Really, she was starting to learn from her new Slytherin friends.</p>
<p class="p2">‘Swot,’ Draco muttered under his breath. She lightly slapped him on the shoulder and he gave her a slow, lazy smile.</p>
<p class="p2">‘Well fuck, one of you can help me do mine then. Sensible thing you did, Blaise, dropping Potions,’ Theo huffed, sitting back on the edge of the table. ‘Now, more importantly, Hermione?’</p>
<p class="p2">‘Yes, Theo?’ she replied, trying to pick out his thoughts.</p>
<p class="p2">‘What are your plans for this evening?’</p>
<p class="p2">‘This evening?’ she asked in confusion.</p>
<p class="p1">She was already in the library. She had several assignments to work on, not to mention more research on lycanthropy when she was done with her studies. Although the more she read, the more she agreed she needed to get her hands on Forfang’s work. It was considered the most detailed study ever done of werewolves, and –</p>
<p class="p2">‘Mione, please,’ Blaise winced, putting his hand to his head. ‘How do you keep up with the thoughts running through your head?’</p>
<p class="p2">‘I’ve already written to my mother to send the Malfoy copy of Forfang’s manuscript. We should have it next week.’ Draco added.</p>
<p class="p2">‘And in case you missed it, it’s Friday night,’ Theo hissed. ‘There’s a reason the library is empty, Hermione.’</p>
<p class="p2">‘Well, what are you three doing?’ she couldn’t help the indignant tone that had crept into her voice, which wasn’t helped by Draco chuckling next to her. ‘Something much more exciting that studying, I imagine?’</p>
<p class="p1">She crossed her arms over her chest. If she had been standing she probably would have stamped her foot. Theo’s eyes twinkled and with a wave of his wand, her belongings started packing themselves up.</p>
<p class="p2">‘Hey!’ she protested, but Draco gently held her back when she tried to stop them.</p>
<p class="p2">‘C’mon, Granger,’ his voice purred in her ear. ‘You deserve a break.’</p>
<p class="p1">She frowned at him, but his grey eyes didn’t darken, the smile didn’t leave his face. She looked from Blaise, his brown eyes expectant, to Theo, who watched her with a knowing grin as her bag finished packing itself.</p>
<p class="p2">‘Fine,’ she agreed, throwing her hands up in despair and standing up from her chair. ‘Let’s go.’</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">The eighth year common room was quiet when they got back.</p>
<p class="p1">Parvati and Padma were working on a Divination project in the Forbidden Forest with Firenze, and Neville and Hannah Abbott were mysteriously missing together. The Hufflepuffs were well known for holding Friday night sleepovers in their common room, and the other eighth years had gone along. The two Ravenclaw boys were sitting playing Wizard’s Chess at one end of the common room, and Pansy and Daphne were sitting on the squashy sofa in front of the roaring fire at the other end.</p>
<p class="p2">As Hermione and the boys walked in, the Ravenclaws scowled at them, reserving the darkest of their looks for Hermione herself, before abandoning their match and stalking towards their own dorms. Draco’s hands curled into fists when he heard one of them hiss the word ‘traitor’ to Hermione as they passed, but she placed a gentle hand over his and he relaxed again. </p>
<p class="p2">‘Boys,’ Daphne greeted them. ‘Hermione! Are you joining us?’ Daphne sounded uncertain rather than snarky, and Hermione was brought up short for a moment.</p>
<p class="p2">‘Oh, I can – I mean, I wouldn’t want to intrude if you - ’</p>
<p class="p2">Draco sat down on the sofa and pulled her down with him.</p>
<p class="p2">‘Don’t be daft Granger, of course you’re welcome. Isn’t that right, girls?’</p>
<p class="p2">Daphne smiled warmly at her, while Pansy arched her eyebrow in interest.</p>
<p class="p2">‘Of course,’ Daphne said.</p>
<p class="p2">‘When did this happen?’ Pansy said with a smirk. ‘Not that we didn’t all see it coming.’</p>
<p class="p2">Draco glowered at her and she raised her hands in surrender. Theo and Blaise sat in the two wingback chairs on either side of the sofa, and for a moment they all sat in silence, warming themselves as they did. The sofa was squashed with the four of them on it, and Hermione found herself settled back against Draco’s chest, one of his arms held loosely around her waist.</p>
<p class="p2">‘It’s nice to be here alone,’ Daphne said quietly, a tinge of sadness in her voice, and Hermione felt a wave of compassion for her; for all of them really.</p>
<p class="p2">Treating people different because of who they were, and what they had been born into, was how the war started in the first place. She vowed to watch out for Daphne and Pansy in the future whenever she could. She reached down and gave Daphne’s hand a reassuring squeeze, Daphne throwing her a look of surprised gratefulness as she did.</p>
<p class="p2">Pansy cleared her throat and the boys looked at her expectantly.</p>
<p class="p2">‘What we need,’ she said dramatically, raising her wand and performing a silent summoning spell, ‘is a drink.’</p>
<p class="p2">Next moment a full bottle of Ogden’s Old Firewhisky and six glasses hovered in front of her, and with a wicked grin and another swish of her wand, the glasses were filled.</p>
<p class="p2">‘This is why I like you, Parkinson,’ Theo said happily as he accepted one of the glasses and toasted in her direction.</p>
<p class="p2">Draco must have caught Hermione’s hesitation, because as he accepted his own glass, he leaned forward and whispered to her ‘you don’t have to, Granger.’</p>
<p class="p2">Daphne had already taken a gulp of her drink, and Hermione accepted her own glass from where it hovered patiently in front of her.</p>
<p class="p2"><em>Honestly, after these last few weeks, I think I deserve a drink</em>, she thought ruefully, and the boys laughed in her head.</p>
<p class="p2">‘How’s Astoria doing?’ Blaise asked Daphne, and she grimaced as she took another deep slug of her drink.</p>
<p class="p2">‘About the same. No better, no worse.’ Daphne turned to Hermione, her eyes weary. ‘My sister, Astoria, is suffering from a blood curse,’ she explained sadly.</p>
<p class="p2">‘Oh, Daphne, I’m so sorry,’ Hermione breathed.</p>
<p class="p2">The other girl nodded and sighed. ‘We have the best healers looking into her case, so hopefully they will find a way to stop it. And in the meantime she’s well enough to carry on with her studies at least. She loves it here, and it keeps her distracted.’</p>
<p class="p2">‘That’s good news, Daph,’ Draco said.</p>
<p class="p2">‘Daphne, darling, no offence but we need to lighten this up,’ Pansy said, slinging an arm around her girlfriend and planting a kiss on her temple. ‘Let’s have a toast.’ Pansy held up her glass. ‘To our final year at Hogwarts.’</p>
<p class="p2">Daphne raised hers. ‘To Astoria’s health.’</p>
<p class="p2">‘To new friendships,’ Theo added, raising his glass with a nod in Hermione’s direction.</p>
<p class="p2">Hermione raised hers. ‘To surviving.’</p>
<p class="p2">All six of them raised the glasses of amber liquid and downed their drinks as the fire crackled beside them.</p>
<hr/>
<p class="p2">Pansy’s plan of getting them drunk and lightening the mood seemed to be working well.</p>
<p class="p2">Several drinks later and they were laughing and joking together. Hermione was unashamedly curled up around Draco on the sofa, Theo had ditched his tie and was sprawled across his chair, his legs dangling over the side. Pansy and Daphne were giggling, their heads close to one another, and Blaise had crawled over to the sofa where he sat on the floor against Draco’s legs. Draco lazily stroked his hair with one hand; Blaise clearly having reached his time limit of being without physical affection.</p>
<p class="p2">‘What about you, Blaise?’ Pansy asked with twinkling eyes.</p>
<p class="p2">Blaise laughed and jerked his head backwards, indicating Draco.</p>
<p class="p2">‘I’ve never actually shagged a girl before,’ he added, taking a sip of his drink. ‘So I still have one virginity left!’</p>
<p class="p2">Pansy had been the one to steer them onto talking about first times.</p>
<p class="p2">Hers had been Draco, of course, and his had been her. Daphne had flushed red and refused to make eye contact with Theo, leaving him to explain how they’d had a rather nice evening together after the Yule Ball in fourth year.</p>
<p class="p2">‘Figures Draco was your first, Blaise,’ Theo huffed now. ‘Seems like he’s the main taker of virginities around here.’ And then he looked directly at Hermione, one eyebrow arched in a question.</p>
<p class="p2">‘Come on, Granger,’ Pansy said with the sweetness of a striking adder, a wicked glint in her eye. ‘Share with the class.’</p>
<p class="p2"><em>This was the plan all along, wasn’t it?</em> Hermione thought ruefully. <em>As if you lot didn’t already know all of that about each other.</em></p>
<p class="p2">Theo’s laugh gave him away, and Pansy threw him a curious look.</p>
<p class="p2"><em>You don’t have to answer, Mione</em>, Blaise reassured her, reaching up for a second to pat her on the knee.</p>
<p class="p2"><em>Or, bear with me here, but maybe you do</em>, Draco objected, tightening his hold on her. Theo gave her an equally curious look, and she sighed, resigned to her fate.</p>
<p class="p1">‘My first time was with Viktor,’ she admitted quietly.</p>
<p class="p1">Pansy let out a low whistle and Daphne squealed slightly before catching herself.</p>
<p class="p1">‘Viktor Krum?’ she asked with wide eyes.</p>
<p class="p1">Hermione bit her lip and nodded.</p>
<p class="p1">‘Krum?’ Draco said in surprise. ‘You did well there, Granger. He is one sexy man,’ There was something like approval in his voice.</p>
<p class="p1">‘He is,’ Pansy reluctantly admitted. ‘Do you remember how handsome he looked at the Yule Ball?’</p>
<p class="p2">As Daphne agreed, Draco brushed his lips against Hermione’s ear. ‘I was actually distracted by his date for most of the night, to be honest,’ he whispered, causing a shiver to run down her spine.</p>
<p class="p1">‘So, how was it?’ Theo’s eyes were curious.</p>
<p class="p2">Hermione blushed. ‘Really lovely, actually. Viktor was such a sweetheart.’</p>
<p class="p1">‘Good,’ Draco’s arms tightened around her. ‘I’m glad your first time was good.’</p>
<p class="p1">‘Then there was Cormac…’ Hermione said haltingly.</p>
<p class="p2">Daphne’s eyes got wider.</p>
<p class="p1">‘McLaggen?!’ Blaise sounded scandalised. He tipped his head back to look up at her. ‘Hermione, he’s a complete prat.’</p>
<p class="p1">Hermione laughed, her body shaking against Draco’s.</p>
<p class="p1">‘Admittedly, yes. But you have to admit he’s good-looking, and he’s actually very eager to please.’</p>
<p class="p1">‘But still, Hermione,’ Theo didn’t sound convinced. ‘How was it?’</p>
<p class="p1">Hermione smirked. ‘Well, he’s a bit too handsy, and also talks far too much. But a creative use of <em>Incarcerous</em>, a localised <em>Silencio</em>, and then really all he had to do was lie there.’</p>
<p class="p1">‘Hermione Granger,’ Draco said, pushing her away slightly so he could look her in the eyes. They had a very un-Hermione glint in them. ‘I never would have pegged you for such an alpha,’ he said teasingly.</p>
<p class="p2">She arched an eyebrow cheekily at him. Something seemed to occur to Draco then, and his expression became thoughtful.</p>
<p class="p1">‘I wonder…’</p>
<p class="p2">She could see he was working a problem through his mind; she recognised the look from when they worked on their Arithmancy assignment. He glanced quickly over to Theo, whose expression gave nothing away.</p>
<p class="p1">‘What?’ she asked, curiosity colouring her voice.</p>
<p class="p1">‘Nothing,’ Draco said, pulling her back close to him. ‘Nothing for now, anyway. So you dominated Cormac and had your wicked way with him. I’m impressed, Granger. And then I suppose we’re going to have to hear all about Weasley next.’</p>
<p class="p1">Hermione hesitated, wondering how much she wanted to share with them all. The boys she trusted, but she didn’t know Pansy and Daphne that well.</p>
<p class="p1"><em>You can trust them</em>. Theo’s voice was gentle. <em>They’re spiky, but loyal to a fault. And you’re our friend now, which means your theirs too.</em></p>
<p class="p1">That was good enough for Hermione. She took a deep breath, and was glad for Draco’s arms around her waist, and Blaise’s solid presence in front of her.</p>
<p class="p2">‘We were together for a few weeks after the battle,’ Hermione said, her voice quieter now. ‘We slept together a few times, but honestly… there was no spark at all. After the first couple of times I started making excuses not to, and it was pretty apparent things weren’t going to work… that way for us.’</p>
<p class="p1">‘How did that make you feel?’ Draco asked gently, and she sighed against him.</p>
<p class="p1">‘Sad, in a way. Ron would have been a perfect match. But I can’t imagine being in a relationship without passion.’ Her voice was wistful.</p>
<p class="p1">‘I should think not,’ Pansy said. ‘No woman deserves that.’ She raised her glass to Hermione in a salute. ‘Good on you for recognising that and being strong enough to move on.’</p>
<p class="p1">Hermione blinked in surprise at the fierce solidarity, and caught Theo smiling at her.</p>
<p class="p1"><em>Told you</em>, he said.</p>
<p class="p1">She raised her glass to Pansy in response and they both drank.</p>
<p class="p2">‘And you think it would have been perfect, Granger, but be honest with yourself. Has the Weasel ever challenged you intellectually? Have you ever been able to spar with him about things that you care about? Was he perfect, or was he just comfortable?’ Draco’s voice was firm but kind, and she knew he was speaking the truth.</p>
<p class="p1">‘You’re probably right,’ she admitted. ‘Didn’t make it any easier at the time.’</p>
<p class="p1">‘Of course not. But selfishly, I’m glad it didn’t work out. The thought of never having the chance to hold you in my arms like this gives me the shivers.’</p>
<p class="p1">‘Draco, you secret romantic,’ she teased him gently, reaching up to kiss him.</p>
<p class="p2">He smiled against her lips and brushed his hand over her curls. When she pulled away she saw Theo’s affectionate gaze on them both and the knowing smirk that Pansy and Daphne shared.</p>
<p class="p1">‘Just shut up, the lot of you,’ Hermione said with a smile. ‘Isn’t it time for another round?’</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you're here just for the Draco / Hermione friends to lovers arc, and / or want a semi-coherent storyline and resolution with your fic, this chapter should be your last one!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">Hermione woke slowly the next morning, wincing as her throbbing head rudely reminded her of her overindulgence of Firewhisky the night before. Squinting against the early morning sunlight she struggled to sit up in her bed, looking over at the prone figures of Padma and Parvati who were still fast asleep. Their Divination project had gone on long into the night, and they hadn’t returned until after Hermione had already stumbled into bed.</p><p class="p1"><em>We know you’re awake, little wolf</em>.</p><p class="p1">Hermione grimaced as Theo’s voice echoed in her head, and reaching for her wand she cast a wordless <em>Aguamenti</em> on her goblet and drank the cold water in a bid to soothe her headache.</p><p class="p1"><em>You can’t hide in there forever</em>, Blaise nudged her mind.</p><p class="p1"><em>I’m not coming out</em>, Hermione insisted, trying to burrow back down into her covers. If she could get away with it, she’d sleep in all day and wake up tomorrow hangover-free.</p><p class="p1"><em>Come on, Hermione</em>. Draco’s voice was low and seductive, even in her mind. <em>We’re just in our room. You could come and join us, I’m sure we’d make you feel better.</em></p><p class="p1">Hermione didn’t respond, purposefully trying to shut down her thoughts. She pulled the covers back over her face, determined not to leave her bed or her room. Then she sighed in resignation and pushed the covers off, swinging her legs over the side of the bed. She was already wearing pyjamas, red shorts and a dark blue top. Grabbing her wand from her bedside table, she cast a Disillusionment spell over her just in case any other students were in the common room, and then quietly left her dorm.</p><p class="p1">She walked lightly through the halls and into the common room, which was blessedly empty. Giving a cautious sniff, she followed the scent of cinnamon, bergamot and apple until she reached the door she knew belonged to them. With a quick reversal of the Disillusionment spell, she opened the door and let herself in.</p><p class="p1">Unsurprisingly, the room was full of emerald green and dark polished wood, and she hid a grin at the unimaginative but predictably Slytherin interior design. There were three beds, although one was empty. Theo and Blaise were curled up in the second, and Draco was alone in the last.</p><p class="p1">‘About time,’ Draco murmured, raising an eyebrow at her.</p><p class="p1">‘Finally, I might be able to get a proper sleep,’ Blaise grumbled in agreement, laying his head on Theo’s chest and instantly closing his eyes.</p><p class="p2">Hermione smiled at Theo as he slung his arm around Blaise, and as she approached Draco and he shifted over to make space for her, she felt a blush rise on her cheeks when she realised he was topless under the covers.</p><p class="p1"><em>It’s okay, Granger</em>, he smirked at her.<em> I’m covered from the waist down</em>.</p><p class="p1"><em>Pity</em>, came Theo’s dark reply.</p><p class="p1">Hermione shook her head in exasperation but climbed in next to Draco. She rolled onto her side and let him curl around her from behind, his arms wrapping around her waist and his nose brushing against her wild curls. Draco’s body was warm and welcoming against hers, and she sighed happily and closed her eyes, the ache in head slowly receding.</p><p class="p1"><em>Told you we’d make you feel better</em>, Draco said smugly, and she half-heartedly attempted to reach behind her and hit him. He caught her hand easily and kept hold of it as he slipped his arm back around her body. Safe in Draco’s arms, Hermione quickly fell asleep.</p>
<hr/><p class="p1">By the time Hermione woke up again, the dorm was empty other than herself and the sleepy blond werewolf tangled around her. She shifted in Draco’s arms so she was facing him.</p><p class="p1">His face was softer when he was sleeping, relaxed and wistful. His quicksilver eyes closed instead of flashing dangerously. Even his hair was softer, dishevelled and messy over his forehead. She breathed in deeply, the comforting scent of pine and salt and apple washing over her.</p><p class="p1"><em>I know you’re staring at me, Granger</em>.</p><p class="p2">Draco’s voice was disgruntled but affectionate, and he didn’t open his eyes. She leaned forward and kissed him lightly on the tip of his nose, and when she pulled back he’d opened one eye slightly, a sliver of grey watching her.</p><p class="p1">Before she could move away from him he closed his eye again and captured her mouth in a kiss. It was lazy, sensual, and one of the best kisses Hermione had ever had.</p><p class="p1"><em>Ever?</em> Draco purred in her mind, and she gently bit down on his bottom lip in warning.</p><p class="p1"><em>Don’t ruin it,</em> she chided him, and he laughed against her mouth and then deepened the kiss, trailing his hands down to her waist and stroking the bare skin between her shorts and her top. He let his hands slide up under her top and Hermione gently pushed him back.</p><p class="p1">‘Draco, I - ’ she paused, dropping her forehead to his chest, her hands clenched into fists against his chest.</p><p class="p1">‘It’s okay, Granger,’ he said quietly, gently pulling on her hair and bringing her face up to look at him.</p><p class="p2">He kissed her again, tender and slow, and her hands dropped down his chest and then skimmed the hard planes of his stomach. He groaned into her mouth at her touch and deepened the kiss, before licking her bottom lip.</p><p class="p2">She pressed her body against his, whimpering as she felt his dick hard against her thigh. Gasping for breath, she broke away again, feebly trying to push him away as he pulled her top off, raining kisses on her neck, her collarbone, her breasts.</p><p class="p1">‘Draco…’ she tried again, and he gently bit her stomach in warning.</p><p class="p1"><em>It’s alright, Hermione</em>. His voice in her head was kind.</p><p class="p1"><em>I just… I can’t…</em> she stumbled, not sure what she was thinking. </p><p class="p1">
  <em>I understand.</em>
</p><p class="p1"><em>I can’t deny any of you</em>, she finally admitted.<em> I don’t think I ever will be able to.</em></p><p class="p1">Draco pulled away from her briefly, his grey eyes locked on hers.</p><p class="p1"><em>We’re yours, Hermione. And you’re ours</em>. <em>The pack shares everything</em>. And then he leaned down and kissed her again.</p><p class="p1">Hermione knew that if they did this, if she did this with Draco, then eventually she’d do the same with Blaise and Theo. And she could feel through their bond that they were fine with that, more than fine with it. Just as they freely loved each other, they would love her too.</p><p class="p1">She surrendered then to Draco’s touch, letting his hands roam over her breasts and her back and then down to the curves of her ass, pressing her body into his. He growled low in his chest as he pushed her down onto her back, lowering his mouth to take one of her nipples in his teeth.</p><p class="p1">Hermione gasped as his tongue traced over her, feeling her nipple harden under his lips, and she reached up with her hands to run her fingers over the muscles of his back as he licked and kissed her body beneath his.</p><p class="p1">His hands gripped the top of her sleep shorts and pushed them down over her thighs, pulling them off completely and leaving her just in her knickers. He shifted himself up onto his elbows so he could look at her properly, his eyes roving from her face down her body and back again. She squirmed a bit under his unwavering gaze, and he smiled and leaned down, kissing her again.</p><p class="p1">‘You’re the most beautiful woman I’ve ever seen,’ he murmured against her ear.</p><p class="p1">Hermione smiled up at him, briefly wondering how on earth she ended up here, practically naked and in Draco Malfoy’s bed. His blond hair fell over his forehead, his grey eyes open and warm, the muscles of his chest flexing as he shifted his weight above her. Her smile widened and she reached up to run her hand through the soft silken strands of his hair.</p><p class="p1">‘Just shut up and fuck me, Malfoy,’ Hermione purred, watching as his eyes widen in delight.</p><p class="p2">She pushed his pyjama pants off from his hips, leaving him naked, and wrapped her hand around his cock. He was already hard as a rock, and he groaned in pleasure, his eyes falling closed, as she squeezed him.</p><p class="p1">‘Fuck, Granger,’ he breathed out. ‘Do what you want with me.’</p><p class="p1">She raised an eyebrow suggestively as she stroked his cock firmly, his hands either side of her shoulders as he braced himself above her. Who would have thought Draco Malfoy had a submissive streak to him?</p><p class="p1">‘Make me come for you,’ she said, her voice husky with arousal. ‘Make me come for you, and then I’ll fuck you til you see stars,’ she promised.</p><p class="p2">Draco shuddered in her hands, then his eyes opened and locked onto hers.</p><p class="p1">‘With pleasure, Granger,’ he smirked, and then he slid down her body, unceremoniously pulling her knickers off, and latching his mouth onto her cunt.</p><p class="p1">Hermione gasped from the unexpected contact. He hadn’t even bothered to checking if she was already wet, but then she suspected her thoughts hadn’t been exactly quiet. Draco laughed, the sound vibrating against her clit and making her moan, and she knew she had been right.</p><p class="p1"><em>The only thing I want more than you riding my cock, Granger</em>, Draco thought,<em> is you riding my face.</em></p><p class="p1">Hermione felt her core tighten at his words, and he gripped her thighs in his hands and pulled her over as he settled onto his back, guiding her to straddle his face as he licked a long, sensuous stripe from her cunt up to her clit.</p><p class="p1">‘Oh <em>fuck</em>,’ she murmured, feeling her nipples tighten with arousal.</p><p class="p2">His tongue darted into her briefly and then settled again on her clit, where he started licking and sucking at her. His hands never left her thighs, keeping her locked in place over his mouth, and as her legs started to weaken she reached out to grasp one of the bed posts to stop her from collapsing.</p><p class="p1"><em>You taste like heaven</em>, Draco groaned into her cunt, and Hermione dropped her head back and closed her eyes as his tongue hardened against her and his fingers tightened against her thighs.</p><p class="p2">She couldn’t help it when she thrust her hips against his mouth, and from the rush of arousal she felt from him and the way he sped up and he pulled her further down onto his face, she knew he was massively turned on. Feeling bolder, she rocked against his mouth again.</p><p class="p1"><em>Fuck my mouth, Hermione</em>, he pleaded. <em>Make yourself come on me.</em></p><p class="p1">Well, since he asked so nicely.</p><p class="p1">Hermione reached down with her free hand and wrapped her fingers tightly in his blond hair and started to fuck herself against his tongue.</p><p class="p2">The feel of his mouth against her, the perfect pace and pressure on her clit, and the absolute thrill of dominating Draco in bed meant that the pressure inside her built up quickly.</p><p class="p1"><em>Fuck, Draco, you are amazing,</em> she thought weakly as her fingers spasmed in his hair. With a final thrust against him she cried out in pleasure, arching her body back as she came on his tongue, against his mouth. His hands came up to her pelvis, holding her steadily in place as he carried on gently nuzzling her, carefully guiding her down onto his chest when she got too sensitive and her shaking muscles gave out. She let out a shaky breath and then kissed him, licking the taste of herself off his lips.</p><p class="p1">Draco sighed happily against her lips, and she lifted herself up again where she straddled him, on her knees over his hips. His cock was hard along his stomach, and she reached between her legs to take it in her grip, watching in satisfaction as Draco’s eyelids fluttered closed.</p><p class="p1"><em>Do we need… the charm</em>, he managed, and she shook her head.</p><p class="p1"><em>I’m on the potion</em>, she reassured him, and he nodded once, shortly.</p><p class="p1">Guiding him upwards, she hovered over him and then sunk onto him, taking his dick all the way, moaning as she settled against him, feeling him fill her up.</p><p class="p1"><em>Fuck, Granger</em>, was all he managed, as his hands moved to stroke her thighs. She smiled down at him, drinking in his desperate grey eyes. He groaned and trailed his hands up to her waist as she started to move against him.</p><p class="p1"><em>You know how good you look right now, Draco?</em> She teased him, fucking him slowly. <em>Between my thighs, completely at my mercy?</em></p><p class="p1"><em> Fuck, Hermione, please. </em>His voice in her head was weak, and his hands moved up to cup her breasts, his fingers pinching her nipples and making her shiver above him. She could feel her core starting to quiver again and knew she would be able to make herself come again on his dick.</p><p class="p1">‘Do it,’ he murmured, his eyes dark and hazy. ‘Come on me.’</p><p class="p1">‘Gods, Draco,’ she whimpered as she ground herself onto him, relishing the dizzying feel of bringing herself to orgasm.</p><p class="p1">‘That’s it, sweetheart,’ he encouraged her as her hands reached down to grip his shoulders. Her hair fell in a waterfall around them. He carried on pinching her nipples, letting her do what she needed to climax.</p><p class="p1">‘I’m going to come,’ she bit out, and Draco’s voice was loud in her head.</p><p class="p1">
  <em> Look at me, Hermione.</em>
</p><p class="p1">Her eyes flew open and Draco watched her as she came with a shuddering gasp, her cunt clenching around him and making him groan. He let her ride out the final ripples of her climax and then in one swift move he had gathered her in his arms and swept her up and over so she was on her back beneath him.</p><p class="p1">He sheathed himself in her again, burying his cock deep within her with each thrust of his hips. Her hands pulled at his hair, scratched at his back, dug into his ass as he fucked her relentlessly, driving into her again and again, until with a strangled cry he came into her, his forehead pressed against hers as he stilled deep inside her.</p><p class="p1">‘Hermione…’ he breathed her name reverently, his body hot and shaking against hers. She smiled, her eyes gently closing.</p><p class="p1"><em>Draco</em>, she purred in response, letting him pull her into his arms and holding her close to him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>In which Hermione finds a lead on her lycanthropy condition.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>From here on out, things get a little messy. You have been warned!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">On Monday morning before class, Hermione was sitting eating breakfast at the Gryffindor table with Neville and Ginny when the owl post arrived. She watched a huge, glossy eagle owl glide down to the Slytherin table, landing elegantly in front of Draco. The owl stole a piece of bacon from Draco’s plate as he untied the parcel, and Hermione saw it was an old, battered book. He looked up and instantly met her eyes.</p><p class="p1"><em>Forfang</em>? she asked.</p><p class="p1">He nodded with a smile.</p><p class="p1"><em>Excellent</em>. She’d be able to get some proper research in this week, at some point in between classes, Prefect duties, homework, her Arithmancy project, and hopefully fucking Draco Malfoy some more.</p><p class="p1">She heard Theo’s snort of laughter in her head and groaned when she realised that of course they had heard her thoughts again. Draco had dropped his eyes from her but was sitting with a smug smile on his face.</p><p class="p1">‘You okay, Hermione?’ Ginny asked around a mouthful of toast. Hermione refocused her gaze from the Slytherin table to the friend in front of her.</p><p class="p1">‘Sorry Gin,’ Hermione said as she refilled her tea. ‘I’m fine. How’s Quidditch practice going?’</p><p class="p1">Ginny was successfully distracted and started talking about Wonky Faints and Porky Plays and other terms Hermione didn’t really know much about. Or care for, really. Nevertheless she smiled and nodded in what she hoped were the right places, and soon it was time for her to head to her History of Magic class. She’d have to wait until second period to get her hands on Forfang, seeing as the boys had their compulsory Muggle Studies lessons first thing.</p><p class="p1">History of Magic went by as slow as it usually did, Binns seemingly unperturbed that so few students had elected to take his class at N.E.W.T level. Towards the end of the class Binns outlined their coursework, an individual research essay on any topic of Wizarding Britain history of their choosing.</p><p class="p1"><em>That’s lucky</em>, Hermione thought to herself, flipping back quickly through her notes.</p><p class="p1"><em>What’s lucky?</em> Theo, easily distracted as usual.</p><p class="p1"><em>Shouldn’t you be concentrating on class?</em> Hermione thought, her voice strict even in her own head. She could feel Draco and Blaise’s amusement through the bond and Theo’s pretend indignation.</p><p class="p1"><em>Hermione, they’re talking about something called skiing, I think it must be a trick. There’s no way that’s real, why would Muggles strap wooden planks to their feet and hurtle down a snow-covered mountain to their deaths? </em>Theo huffed in her mind, and she could almost see him folding his arms in disbelief.<em> Please entertain me instead</em>.</p><p class="p1">
  <em>Well, Theo, we’ve just been given our assignments for History of Magic and we can pick any topic we like. So, I think I’m going to write about the Werewolf Code of Conduct of 1637. It’ll give me free reign to study werewolves in more detail, not to mention the Code itself is fascinating. Did you know that – </em>
</p><p class="p1">She was cut off mid-thought.</p><p class="p1">
  <em>Sorry Hermione, I’ve got to pay attention to this very important lecture right now actually. Did you know there’s also something called snowboarding where they only strap one plank to their feet? Anyway it’s very important so quiet please.</em>
</p><p class="p1">Hermione grinned to herself and started to note down her ideas as Binns carried on droning about the assignments and when they were due.</p>
<hr/><p class="p1">Draco was waiting outside Hermione’s History of Magic class, leaning against the stone wall of the castle as he did. Binns always did have a reputation for droning on, and it was rare his classes finished on time.</p><p class="p1">A pair of Gryffindor seventh years passed Draco as he waited, their faces dark with scowls when they saw him. He ignored them, looking over to the door of the classroom, focusing on the comforting jasmine scent of Hermione from the other side of the door.</p><p class="p1">Draco’s senses were sharp, however, and he saw the flicker as one of the Gryffindors drew their wand. Draco’s silent <em>Protego</em> easily deflected the Stinging Jinx they sent his way, and they jeered and hurried off down the hall, clearly not wanting to push their attack and get caught. A moment later the classroom door opened and the students streamed out.</p><p class="p1">Hermione was last as usual, and when she came out the door she had a scrap of parchment in her hands. She caught his scent before she saw him, he could feel the recognition shift in her mind. Her bright brown eyes locked onto his and she smiled at him, wandering over to him and pressing a gentle kiss onto his lips.</p><p class="p1"><em>In the corridor, Granger?</em> he thought with surprise.</p><p class="p1"><em>Why would I want to hide you, Draco?</em> she replied softly, taking his hand in hers and letting him lead her down the corridor towards their Advanced Arithmancy class.</p><p class="p1">‘What do you have there?’ he asked, nodding towards the parchment in her hand.</p><p class="p1">‘Oh, I got it from Professor Binns. Permission to take out any books I need on werewolves for my essay, including the Restricted Section.’</p><p class="p1">‘Clever little wolf,’ Draco purred next to her ear, delighting in the goosebumps that raised on her neck at his words. He lowered his voice even more, even though the corridors were so busy with students rushing between classes. A few cast surprised or suspicious looks at the two of them holding hands, but for once Draco didn’t care what anyone thought of him. ‘I don’t know if I can wait to have you again,’ he said.</p><p class="p1">He looked sideways at her and saw she was blushing. They turned into the Advanced Arithmancy classroom, walking to their desk at the back. The two Ravenclaws were already there, scowling at them both as usual, and Draco studiously ignored them.</p><p class="p1"><em>Come and stay with us tonight</em>, he nudged her mind with his, practically whispering to her.</p><p class="p1"><em>Draco</em>, she tried, but he could tell she was weakening. She smelled delicious. He leaned in a bit further, his nose brushing her curls, ignoring the low hiss from one of the Ravenclaws.</p><p class="p1"><em>I just want to fall asleep with you in my arms</em>, he pleaded.</p><p class="p1">He saw her lips twitch as she tried not to smile, but before she could answer Professor Vector swept into the class and started talking about the Chaldean method and the significance of not using the number nine.</p><p class="p1">Hermione scribbled furious notes throughout the class while Draco wrote down only the bits he thought were actually interesting. He hid a grin when he heard Theo complain in their heads about having to write an essay about planetary nebulae for next week, and even more so when Hermione tutted next to him with a shake of her head.</p><p class="p1">When the class came to an end and she was packing up her things, she finally looked up at him.</p><p class="p1">‘Okay,’ she said, slinging her bag over her shoulder. Draco stilled and looked at her. ‘But only for tonight. It’s not going to be a regular thing.’</p><p class="p1">Draco smiled. ‘Of course, Granger.’</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>In which Hermione has her second transformation, and gets sexy with Theo.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">The second change was very slightly easier than the first.</p><p class="p1">At least this time Hermione hadn’t passed out for hours following her change back to human, but as she lay panting in the dirt on the floor, her limbs trembling and her head aching, she wondered if this was really an improvement. She felt something warm and soft drop over her, and heard Draco’s voice above her.</p><p class="p1">‘Hey, Granger,’ he said. ‘It’s all over. You did well.’</p><p class="p1">A comforting hand dropped on her shoulder and she sighed and pushed herself up, grateful for the blanket that she pulled around her naked form. It was dark green and made from some kind of soft cashmere, and Hermione realised that one of the boys must have brought it here for her especially, a massive improvement on the scratchy blanket from the first time.</p><p class="p1">She let Draco pull her to her feet, and then with a gasp of horror saw that he was completely naked. She spun around so her back was to him, then gave a squeak when she realised she was now facing an equally naked Theo and Blaise, who just gave her matching looks of part amusement, part sympathy. She spun back towards Draco, who crossed his arms over his chest as he watched her with that smirk of his. At least she had seen him naked before, she thought, and then felt a blush rise on her cheeks when she heard the sniggers of Theo and Blaise from behind her.</p><p class="p1">‘Told you, Granger,’ Draco said as he finally turned away and reached for his clothes. ‘Between the telepathy and the transformation, there’re no secrets between wolves.’</p><p class="p1">‘You’re all shameless,’ Hermione protested weakly as she hurried over to her own pile of clothes, keeping her back to them as she dressed as quickly as she could.</p><p class="p1">When she turned back around she was grateful to see that they had at least started to get dressed. She couldn’t help but watch them with intrigue. The way they jostled and joked each other, regardless of how few clothes they happened to be wearing. The had loose, long limbs, and sculpted muscles that came from the extreme fitness their lycanthropy gave them.</p><p class="p1">She was intimately familiar with Draco’s body by now, knew the way those muscles felt under her fingertips, knew how he tasted and how he sounded in the midst of pleasure.</p><p class="p1">Theo was the tallest of them, with tanned skin that was golden next to Draco’s silver.</p><p class="p1">Blaise was possibly the most beautiful of them, with dark brown eyes that glowed next to his dark skin.</p><p class="p1">All three of them had excellent bodies, she had to admit, and then groaned again when she realised they no doubt heard that too. Damn telepathy. But as she let her eyes run over them, she realised she’d used the wrong word. They weren’t shameless. They were unashamed. Of their bodies, of each other, of their bond. A bond she now shared.</p><p class="p1"><em>Fuck</em>, she thought. <em>I am fucked.</em></p><p class="p1">They laughed at that, but in a friendly way.</p><p class="p1">‘Come on,’ Theo said, finally fully dressed, walking over to Hermione. ‘Let’s get back to the castle.’ He slung an arm casually over her shoulders and she settled in against his body as they left the Shack, Draco and Blaise walking alongside them. ‘We’ll get you fed, and then I’m sure Draco will fuck you if you ask him nicely.’</p><p class="p1">‘Theo!’ she gasped in indignation, even as she felt rather than heard Draco’s sudden flood of thoughts of fucking her. They lasted only a second before he gained control of them again, but all of them had felt it and the other boys groaned.</p><p class="p1">‘Fuck me,’ Blaise muttered, running a hand over his hair. ‘As if we’re not already horny enough after a full moon.’</p><p class="p1">‘Horny and hungry,’ Theo muttered in agreement. ‘Let’s start with food, at least,’ and Hermione didn’t miss the look of desire he shot at Blaise.</p>
<hr/><p class="p2">Hermione knew before she even opened the door that they would be the other side of it. They were waiting for her with eager looks on their faces, and Hermione couldn’t help the comparison she made in her head of a bunch of gundogs excited about their walk. They were all wearing running clothes.</p><p class="p1">‘C,mon, ‘Mione,’ Blaise said with a jerk of his head. ‘We’re taking you for a run.’</p><p class="p1">‘You’re what now?’ she asked in amusement, leaning against the doorframe.</p><p class="p1">‘We can feel your antsiness from our dorm,’ Theo said, bouncing on the balls of his feet. ‘You’re stronger and fitter now, even when you’re not in wolf form.’</p><p class="p1">She gave them a grimace. Sure, she had a lot of energy recently, but did that really mean she wanted to go for a cold October run around the Hogwarts grounds?</p><p class="p1">‘Yes, you do,’ Draco drawled, fixing her with a hard stare. ‘It will make you feel better.’</p><p class="p1">They watched her expectantly, and then Theo waggled his eyebrows suggestively.</p><p class="p1">‘Unless you’d rather just come to our dorm and we can all fuck instead?’ he said innocently.</p><p class="p1">‘Theo…’ Draco growled a low warning.</p><p class="p1">‘What?’ he asked, his eyes wide. ‘Fucking is just as good as running for burning off the wolf energy. More fun too.’</p><p class="p1">Hermione groaned and rolled her eyes. ‘Wait here while I change.’</p><p class="p1">She reappeared a few minutes later in trainers, leggings and a thin running top, knowing that she’d soon get hot from the exercise. They jostled her good-naturedly as they left the common room, ignoring the surprised looks their unlikely group got from the few students up and around that early on the weekend.</p><p class="p1">They strode through the castle and out towards the grounds, then when they reached the shores of the Black Lake they started running. They were tracing a circuit that took them out around the lake, keeping the body of water to their right as they went. When they were a quarter of the way round, the giant squid broke the surface and kept pace with them for a while, long tentacles racing through the water as it did.</p><p class="p1">As Hermione shook out her limbs and breathed in the fresh Scottish air, she begrudgingly admitted that this was exactly what she had needed. Blaise drew up beside her and they loped along together as Draco and Theo tore off to race one another.</p><p class="p1">‘Feel better?’ he called over with a smile.</p><p class="p1">‘I do. It’s been a long time since I’ve run for fun,’ she said with a tinge of sadness. ‘It’s nice not to be chased.’</p><p class="p1"><em>I’ll chase you anytime, little wolf</em>, came Theo’s thoughts from up ahead.</p><p class="p1">‘Bat ears,’ she murmured quietly and heard him laugh in response.</p>
<hr/><p class="p2">It was after curfew, and Hermione crept out of her room in the girl’s side of the eighth year common room. Seeing the coast was clear, she hurried to the boy’s corridor with light footsteps, and when she reached their dorm room she pushed open the door without knocking. They knew it was her anyway, she had projected her thoughts loudly enough for the telepathy alone to alert them, never mind that they would hear her approach and recognise her scent.</p><p class="p1">Her eyes adjusted to the dark room in milliseconds, and for a second she faltered when she saw Blaise and Draco in Blaise’s bed, wrapped around each other as they kissed and fucked. Arousal and desire rolled off them in heavy waves and she had to take a deep breath to steady herself.</p><p class="p1">‘Come here, little wolf,’ came Theo’s singsong voice from the other side of the room.</p><p class="p1">Hermione looked over and saw he was alone in his bed, holding the covers up for her to join him. Ignoring Draco and Blaise’s moans as best she could, she crawled up onto the bed and let Theo pull her in towards him, covering them both with the blanket again. He dropped a kiss on her forehead.</p><p class="p1">‘This is a pleasant surprise,’ Theo murmured, his hands gently brushing the skin at her hips.</p><p class="p1">‘Couldn’t sleep,’ Hermione grimaced. ‘The girls are on another Divination field trip, and it’s the first time I’ve slept alone in a room since…’</p><p class="p1">‘Ah, yes,’ Theo nodded in understanding. ‘You’re a pack animal now. You need the company.’</p><p class="p1">She snuggled in closer to him, nuzzling the crook of his neck, breathing in the smell of cinnamon that made Theo’s wolf scent different to the other two.</p><p class="p1">‘This is nice,’ she whispered against his skin, his fingertips still gently stroking the skin at her waist, her hips, her ribs.</p><p class="p1">‘Yes, it is,’ he murmured into her hair.</p><p class="p1">From the bed across the room another wave of passion rolled off Draco and Blaise. Blaise moaned in delight.</p><p class="p1">‘How can you stand being here with them doing that?’ Hermione asked Theo, trying not to think about the noises Draco made <em>her</em> make when they were in bed together.He certainly had a talent.</p><p class="p1">Theo laughed quietly. ‘One of them always finds their way over to me when they’ve done cuddling,’ he admitted.</p><p class="p1">‘I’m glad they don’t leave you out,’ Hermione said.</p><p class="p1">Theo didn’t reply, just carried on gently running his fingers over her skin. His touch sent electric currents through her, and she bit her lip to stop from moaning.</p><p class="p1">‘Theo?’ Hermione breathed in a whisper.</p><p class="p1">‘Mhmm?’ was his lazy response, his nose tickling her as he nuzzled her and breathed in the scent of her hair.</p><p class="p1">‘Will you kiss me?’</p><p class="p1">For a moment Theo went still, and then he gently grasped her chin in his hand, tipping her head so she was looking directly into his eyes, as blue and deep as sapphires.</p><p class="p1">‘Hermione,’ he murmured seriously. ‘I will do anything you want me to.’</p><p class="p1">And without waiting for a response, he moved his hand from her chin to the back of her neck and pulled her close to him, their lips hovering for just a moment before they met.</p><p class="p1">His kiss was different to Draco’s; firmer and more possessive, as if he was claiming her instead of asking her. As his tongue demanded entry into her mouth and she opened to let him in, Theo shifted in the bed so his body was pushed up against hers.</p><p class="p1">His hand gripped in her hair, and she let hers wander down his back. He pulled away from her lips, dropping his mouth to her neck and kissing his way down to her collarbone before gently biting at the skin just above her breast. Hermione gasped with a mix of pleasure and pain, and Theo released his grip in her hair and instead started to unbutton her pyjama top.</p><p class="p1">He was already topless, just wearing a pair of pyjama pants, and she let her fingers dance over his hips as he finished unbuttoning her top and slowly pushed it off her shoulders. For a moment he looked down at her in the dark, her eyes sharp enough to pick out his pupils as they slowly dilated as he drunk in the sight of her.</p><p class="p1">‘You’re so fucking beautiful,’ he murmured, and then he dipped his head and her hands were suddenly grasping at his dark hair as his tongue met her nipple, hot and hard.</p><p class="p1">‘Theo…?’ she panted as he moved his mouth to her other nipple, gently biting down on her, his fingers taking the other one and pinching it. She started to grind herself against his leg as the pain made her core clench deliciously.</p><p class="p1">‘Hermione,’ he murmured in reply, peppering kisses all over her breasts. She grabbed his head and pulled him up so she could look at him. His pupils were blown and hazy with desire, and he licked his lips as she stared at him.</p><p class="p1">‘Theo,’ she repeated, more deliberately this time. ‘Will you fuck me?’</p><p class="p1">His eyes closed and his head dipped down as he groaned, his hands tightening at her hips.</p><p class="p1">‘I thought you’d never ask,’ he grinned, and then with a swift tug of his hands he pulled down her pyjama bottoms and her underwear in one move.</p><p class="p1">She was already dripping when he slid one finger into her, and she thrust her hips up towards him, desperate for more. Theo obliged, sliding a second finger into her, curling them into her as her breathing got heavier, and then gently stroking his thumb over her clit.</p><p class="p1">‘Oh gods…’ Hermione moaned, dragging her nails up Theo’s back.</p><p class="p1">He hissed slightly as she did but didn’t stop moving his fingers against her. He leaned forward to kiss her neck and then she felt his breath hot against her ear.</p><p class="p1">‘I want you to come on my tongue first,’ he said wickedly, and as Hermione whimpered he moved down her body, kissing every inch of her, his fingers still deep inside her.</p><p class="p1">When he reached her thighs, he pulled his fingers out of her, but before she could voice her displeasure his mouth was on her cunt. She gasped and arched into him, and his hands held her thighs, pushing them open slightly so he could sink his tongue into her.</p><p class="p1">Her eyes closed, and her hands found his hair again as he firmly licked along her cunt, moaning as he tasted her, and then let his tongue dance across her clit. She felt like she was falling off a cliff, so slowly and dizzyingly that it was like a dream. Theo’s tongue lapped at her cunt, and then he pushed her legs even further apart and finally gave her clit all of his attention.</p><p class="p1">‘Fuck, Theo,’ she moaned above him, starting to see stars as he licked her firmly and without mercy.</p><p class="p1">When he sank two fingers back inside her, she felt herself clench around him and then with a cry she was falling, falling in a haze of stars as she came hard and Theo kept his face buried against her, tasting her, until she was too sensitive and pushed him reluctantly away.</p><p class="p1">He crawled back up over her and as he leaned down to kiss her, forcing the taste of her onto her own tongue, Hermione reached down and pushed down his pyjamas before grabbing his dick in her hand. He moaned and pulled slightly away from her, his forehead resting against hers as she tightened her grip and slowly thrust her hand up and down on him a few times.</p><p class="p1">‘Fuck me, Theo,’ she whispered against him, and his dick jerked in her hand at her words.</p><p class="p1">He didn’t need telling twice. Pulling himself away from her hands, he hovered over her and in one swift movement sank himself deep inside her. Hermione groaned wantonly as he filled her, and he paused when their hips were flush, opening his eyes so he could look at her.</p><p class="p1">‘You feel incredible,’ he said dazedly. Hermione rolled her hips slightly so she could feel him deep inside her, making Theo’s breath catch in his throat.</p><p class="p1">‘So do you,’ she replied, reaching up to nip his neck. As her teeth grazed his skin, Theo growled at her, and then he started thrusting into her with such force that she was pushed up the bed with each thrust.</p><p class="p1"><em>I want to make you come again</em>. Theo’s thoughts were loud in her mind, past the point of speaking.</p><p class="p1"><em>Let me</em>, Hermione responded, and she placed her hands on his hips, slowing his thrusts until he stopped, and then rolled him over and onto his back, her thighs gripping him firmly so he didn’t slip out of her.</p><p class="p1">When she was straddled on top of him, his cock still buried deep within her, she placed her hands on his toned chest and started to grind against him, moving so that his dick pressed against her g-spot and her clit rubbed against his pelvis.</p><p class="p1">He let her take her pleasure on him, and when he reached up to play with her breasts, rolling her nipples between his fingers, it pushed her closer to the edge. She felt another orgasm building slowly in her, and she ground harder against his cock, her head thrown back and her hair tumbling down her back as she did.</p><p class="p1">‘I’m nearly there,’ she gasped, and Theo pinched her nipples harder.</p><p class="p1"><em>Come with me</em>, she commanded him, and as she fucked him harder for a few more thrusts and stars exploded behind her eyes once more, she felt Theo grab her thighs and buck against her, and a stream of mumbled curses left his lips as he came into her at the same time.</p><p class="p1">Hermione collapsed against his chest, panting heavily, her body spent but satisfied. She kissed his chest, his neck, Theo similarly exhausted and barely able to move.</p><p class="p1">Sliding off him and pulling Theo against her body, her arms wrapped around him, Hermione realised that the room around them had become very quiet. She stroked Theo’s hair as he curled up closer to her, and then she heard footsteps in the dark and Blaise’s voice muttering a quiet <em>Engorgio</em>.</p><p class="p1">Their bed suddenly stretched out to three times its usual size, and Blaise climbed in next to Theo, spooning him and dropping a kiss onto the back of his neck. A moment later Draco joined them, sliding under the covers next to Hermione. He kissed a long trail from her shoulder along her collarbone and up her neck, his arms winding around her middle, and over Theo’s body.</p><p class="p1">‘Can we have you here every night,’ Draco whispered into her ear, and Theo grunted his approval at the statement, too tired for words.</p><p class="p1">‘This is the first time since being back at Hogwarts that things have felt right,’ Blaise agreed from beside Theo.</p><p class="p1">And Hermione felt exactly the same, even if she didn’t have to say it. She knew they all heard her thinking it anyway, and the four of them just held each other that little bit tighter and let sleep take them all.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>In which at some point we learn Hermione is the new pack alpha; Hermione, Theo and Draco have some 'bonding' time; Hermione learns Occlumency to help manage the telepathy; and Hermione protects Blaise and their relationship goes to the next level (but not explicitly sorry I didn't get round to writing that bit)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">Hermione was having a lovely dream. It was making her tingle deep down inside, and she couldn’t help the moan that escaped her lips as she slowly moved from dream to waking. Dimly aware of how wet she was between her legs, she sighed and shifted slightly, and in her dream she felt like she was settled in the middle of two bodies. Hands roamed all over her, stroking her, teasing her, making her ache even more.</p><p class="p1">Daylight started to shine behind her eyelids, and the moment Hermione realised this wasn’t a dream, that she could smell the combined scent of Theo and Draco wrapping around her, that she was dripping and her body was desperate, someone shifted behind her and a hand grabbed her thigh, lifting it enough to slide a hard dick into her, in one fluid movement.</p><p class="p1">Hermione’s eyes flew open as she was filled, and she found herself looking straight into the sapphire eyes of Theo, his hands on her hips, watching her hungrily as Draco thrust into her from behind.</p><p class="p1">Hermione reached out for him, gasping as Draco buried himself in her again, and Theo moved forward so his body was pressed against hers, kissing her gently and tightening his grip on her hips. Draco’s hand settled on top of Theo’s, all three of them locked together. Then Theo pulled away from her lips, gave her a wicked grin, and burrowed down under the bed covers.</p><p class="p1">Before Hermione could say anything, she felt Theo lift her leg over his shoulder and then his tongue was on her clit, licking her steadily even as Draco carried on fucking her.</p><p class="p1">Hermione reached down to tangle her fingers in Theo’s soft, thick hair, and Draco kissed up the back of her neck and then swore against her ear as Theo licked lower, his tongue trailing across where Draco’s cock disappeared into Hermione.</p><p class="p1"><em>Fuck, Theo</em>, Draco moaned in their heads. <em>You’re supposed to be making Granger come, not me.</em></p><p class="p1"><em>Stop complaining and enjoy yourself, Draco</em>, Theo retorted, and Hermione’s laugh was cut short when Theo gently bit down on her clit.</p><p class="p1"><em>Oh gods</em>. Theo’s tongue moved over Draco and Hermione once again and then he focused on her clit, and between him and Draco thrusting deep into her at such a delicious angle, Hermione was soon clenching around Draco’s cock, her fingers gripping Theo’s hair, as she cried out and came between them.</p><p class="p1">Theo’s head reappeared from under the covers as Draco slammed into her one last time and groaned as he came inside her. Theo grinned and kissed her again, and she could taste traces of herself and Draco on his tongue. Draco gently slipped out of her, wrapping his arms around her and pulling Theo in as well so the three could lay tangled together.</p><p class="p1">‘Good morning,’ Theo said with a smile.</p><p class="p1">‘Good morning indeed,’ Hermione replied. ‘I may be tempted to stay over more often if that’s the wakeup call I get.’ Something was missing, however. ‘Where’s Blaise?’</p><p class="p1">‘He had to get up early to do something for a Herbology project he’s working on,’ Theo said. ‘He will be sad to miss out though,’ he added with a twinkle in his eye.</p><p class="p1">‘Well, we haven’t exactly finished, yet,’ Draco murmured from behind Hermione, and he lifted her up and rolled her over him, settling her on his other side. Theo moaned and collapsed back against the pillows as Draco’s hand snaked down under the covers and Hermione knew he’d taken Theo’s cock in his hand.</p><p class="p1">With a smile Hermione nudged Draco.</p><p class="p1"><em>Share, Draco</em>, she chastised him, and he gave Theo a quick kiss on the lips before climbing over him, so that Theo was nestled in the middle this time.</p><p class="p1">Hermione ran her fingers over Theo’s chest, admiring the lines of his muscles, and leaned down to give him a lazy, open-mouthed kiss as Draco slowly thrust his dick up and down in his grip. With a swish of her hand, Hermione magically cast the bed covers off them, leaving all three of them naked on the sheets.</p><p class="p1">Draco instantly dropped his head, taking Theo’s cock in his mouth, and Hermione leaned down to drop light kisses on his chest.</p><p class="p1"><em>Well, fuck</em>, Theo thought weakly, and then his thoughts melted away completely as Draco took him deeper in his mouth and Hermione let her hand drop between Theo’s legs to grip his balls in her hand, firmly squeezing him.</p><p class="p1">Theo groaned, his hand finding the back of Draco’s head and guiding his movements. Hermione kissed him again, enjoying the little whimpers he made into her mouth at Draco’s ministrations. It didn’t take long before he tensed under them both, letting out a strangled cry as he came down Draco’s throat.</p><p class="p1">Draco swallowed and then pulled back, but Hermione pushed him aside before he could lick Theo clean, tracing her own tongue along the length of his cock instead, cleaning the come from him.</p><p class="p1"><em>I don’t think I ever want to leave this bed</em>, Theo thought weakly as Hermione finished up and sat up, licking her lips.</p><p class="p1">‘You say that now, but I know you’re both just as hungry as I am,’ she said, and Draco laughed.</p><p class="p1">‘It’s definitely time for breakfast,’ he agreed. He gave Theo a little shove with his hand. ‘Come on. Shower and time to get up.’</p><p class="p1">‘I hate you both,’ Theo grumbled, but the smile he gave them both was warm and blissful.</p><hr/><p class="p1">Blaise was the first one at breakfast, helping himself to a huge serving of bacon and eggs as he waited for the others to join him in the hall. It was quiet as it always was early on a weekend, and once again Blaise cursed himself for having picked a magical plant to study that involved observing it at first light. Only Longbottom had been up and around in the greenhouses that morning, giving Blaise a friendly enough wave when he saw him. Hermione’s friendship with the Slytherins was slowly rubbing off on the other eighth year students, it seemed.</p><p class="p1">Blaise had refilled his cup with coffee by the time the other three arrived. Hermione was in between Theo and Draco, and Blaise saw her hesitate very slightly as they approached the Slytherin table, clearly wanting to peel off and sit alone on the Gryffindor table, but Theo and Draco moved in closer to her and pushed her along. She sat opposite Blaise, throwing him a glance that made her look… <em>guilty</em>?</p><p class="p1">Blaise leaned back in his chair, watching her carefully as Draco sat next to her, dropping his hand briefly on her thigh before reaching for the teapot and pouring her a cup of tea. Theo sat next to Blaise, settling his knee against him, and Blaise looked over at him and felt his nose twitch.</p><p class="p1">‘Oh, I see,’ Blaise drawled, tearing his gaze away from Theo’s look of wounded innocence to Hermione’s guilt and Draco’s smug grin of satisfaction. ‘You three had sex this morning didn’t you. Charming.’</p><p class="p1">Hermione’s cheeks flushed a pretty shade of pink and she dropped her eyes to the table, but that did nothing to stop the images flashing through her mind.</p><p class="p1">Draco’s smile widened.<em>You have an excellent memory, Granger</em>, he smirked, and she weakly hit him in the stomach before picking up her tea and drinking deeply from it.</p><p class="p1">Blaise smiled and sent out a calming pulse across the table. He was just winding them up, and he didn’t want Hermione to feel uncomfortable. Theo leaned into him and one arm snaked around his waist, his lips finding the hollow between Blaise’s neck and shoulder to drop a kiss into.</p><p class="p1">‘I’ll make it up to you later,’ Theo murmured in a voice that was half question, half promise, and Blaise hid a grin as Theo shifted closer to him.</p><p class="p1">‘What’s the plan for today?’ Draco asked easily, reaching over the table for some toast.</p><p class="p1">‘We could play some quidditch,’ Blaise suggested. Hermione snorted into her tea.</p><p class="p1">‘That’s a no from Granger, then’ Draco laughed, spreading blackberry jam onto his toast.</p><p class="p1">‘Definitely a no,’ she retorted.</p><p class="p1">Blaise leaned back and watched her carefully. Hermione might not have noticed, but ever since September, she had changed. Her eyes were lighter now, with a golden-orange glow to them, and her canine teeth were sharp and glistening. Her hair was shinier and sleeker and more lustrous, her skin clear and glowing.</p><p class="p1">As she reached over the table for the jug of pumpkin juice, he could see the muscle definition in her upper arms, and knew that her whole body was longer and leaner than it had been a few months ago.</p><p class="p1">She might not realise it yet, but Hermione Granger had become a weapon. Strong, fast, powerful: she was a killing machine, even when not a wolf. And she would almost certainly be excellent on a broom, if they were ever able to get her on one. She looked up at him and shook her head.</p><p class="p1"><em>I don’t care, Blaise</em>, she warned him. <em>I’m not getting on a broom.</em></p><p class="p1">Blaise raised an eyebrow in challenge and she stared back with a smile, forcing him to eventually break eye contact and look away. Draco nudged her gently with his arm.</p><p class="p1">‘Come on, Granger,’ he wheedled. ‘What about if you come on my broom with me?’</p><p class="p1">She just laughed at that, and leaned over to steal his toast and blackberry jam.</p><p class="p1"> </p><hr/><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2">Hermione swung her bag onto the table and dropped into the seat. The library was quiet in her free period, most of the other students in lessons, and she sighed deeply, sinking low into the seat, closing her eyes and massaging her temples with her fingertips. Her fumbling attempts at Occlumency were giving her almost constant headaches.</p><p class="p1">She caught Draco’s scent before she could even hear him, the crisp apple topnotes marking him out from the other wolves. She didn’t open her eyes as his footsteps approached. Almost silent: would have been silent to anyone but her.</p><p class="p1">The air around them shifted slightly as he wordlessly pulled out the chair from next to her and sat down. She screwed her eyes shut tighter and heard him sigh before his hands reached for hers and he pulled them away from her head, leaning in slightly to drop a kiss at her temple instead.</p><p class="p1">‘You’ve been trying to learn Occlumency,’ he commented lightly.</p><p class="p1">She groaned in response. ‘I had to do something, Blaise keeps shouting at me in the practice N.E.W.T.s, trying to get me to give him the answers.’</p><p class="p1">Draco laughed in response. ‘Of course he does, he’s always been a cheater.’</p><p class="p1">‘Yes, well, if I fail my N.E.W.T.s because he doesn’t shut up then I will kill him myself,’ she promised through gritted teeth.</p><p class="p1">Hermione Granger had never failed an exam, but she knew the distraction from Blaise had been enough to bring the last few practice papers close.</p><p class="p1">‘Let me help you,’ Draco said. She gave him a suspicious look. ‘I can teach you Occlumency,’ he added.</p><p class="p1">‘You’re an Occlumens?’ she asked in surprise and he just raised an eyebrow in reply.</p><p class="p1">‘You didn’t notice?’ he asked.</p><p class="p1">Well, now she knew, it certainly made sense.</p><p class="p1">‘And it will help?’ she asked hopefully.</p><p class="p1">‘To a certain extent,’ he replied with a shrug. ‘Certainly enough to stop Blaise hounding you for answers in the middle of an exam.’</p><p class="p1">‘That’s all I need right now,’ she said. ‘When doesn’t it work?’</p><p class="p1">‘Well, it took me a while to shield against you, for instance,’ he said, leaning back in his chair. ‘Your alpha powers are greater than any civilised magic. I can block you now, but if you really wanted to speak to me you could.’</p><p class="p1">‘Interesting.’</p><p class="p1">‘Yeah, and the same with us to you. You can block out most of the inane chatter, but if we <em>really</em> needed you – life or death kind of stuff – you’d still hear us even if you were the best Occlumens in the world.’</p><p class="p1">‘I suppose that’s not a bad thing,’ Hermione mused, watching his cool grey eyes and wondering how she could ever have <em>not</em> noticed the walls he always had in place. ‘Blaise is an absolute pain in the ass but if he ever needed me and I wasn’t there…’ she broke off with a shudder, her heart aching at the thought of one of her wolves in trouble and alone, waiting for her to save them and her never coming. Draco must have noticed, and he placed his hand over hers in reassurance.</p><p class="p1">‘You’ll be a good Occlumens,’ Draco predicted. ‘You’re fucking clever, and brilliantly logical. You’ll be able to control it, use it to different extents so you can hear us when you need to.’</p><p class="p1">‘When can we start?’ she asked eagerly.</p><p class="p1">Draco shrugged again, lazily. ‘No time like the present.’</p><p class="p1">She nodded, and he abruptly stood from his chair, holding out his hand for hers.</p><p class="p1">‘Not here,’ he said in explanation. He waited. She sighed and took his hand, allowing him to pull her up from her chair.</p><p class="p1">He led her out of the library and up several sets of stairs to the third floor, not speaking, and not letting go of her hand. For the first time Hermione found she didn’t care if people saw them, and what they’d whisper behind their back. They came to a stop in front of a blank wall, and Draco dropped her hand, walking back and forth in front of the wall with determination in his face. A moment later the wall melted slightly and a door appeared. He pulled it open and waved her through, following her closely.</p><p class="p1">‘Well,’ he said when they saw what the Room of Requirement had become. ‘Looks like we didn’t need to leave the library after all.’</p><p class="p1">They were in a smaller version of the library, stacks filled with hundreds of books, a squashy red sofa in front of a roaring fire, a red and gold carpet on the floor. Hermione smiled to herself. It was like a cross between the library and the Gryffindor common room.</p><p class="p1">‘What did you ask for?’ she wondered out loud, sure that this room was not conjured from Draco’s imagination.</p><p class="p1">‘Somewhere you felt safe,’ he murmured, and she was aware suddenly of him behind her. He swept her hair to one side and dropped a kiss on the back of her neck, his hands resting gently on her hips, his chest pushed into her back.</p><p class="p1"> </p><hr/><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p1">‘HEY!’ Hermione’s furious shout drifted across the courtyard, and Blaise flinched as another fist connected with his jaw. Suddenly she was there in front of him, smaller than the three seventh year boys that had already beaten him bloody but much more fierce.</p><p class="p1">‘Come to protect your Slytherin boyfriend, Granger?’ one of them sneered, and Blaise winced at his tone.</p><p class="p1">Hermione had already drawn back her fist and punched the guy in the nose, breaking it with a sickening but satisfying crunch. He stumbled back with a screech of pain and the smaller of the three turned on Hermione, swinging a strong but blundering fist at her.</p><p class="p1">She easily avoided it, lighter on her feet than he was, and used his momentum to grab him and bring him sharply down, driving her knee into his face. He dropped instantly, and scrambled away from her in a haze of blood. She squared up to the final guy, her eyes flashing fiercely. He held his hands slowly up in surrender and backed off before turning and running after the other two.</p><p class="p1">Hermione growled a warning, low in her throat, and then turned to Blaise. Her eyes widened as she took in his appearance, and judging by the blood dripping into his eyes he knew he must look bad.</p><p class="p1">‘Blaise…’ she breathed, taking his face gently in her hands. Her face was close to his, inspecting the damage, and he sighed happily, her scent and touch comforting him and soothing the pain. ‘Why didn’t you fight back?’ she asked.</p><p class="p1">He shrugged, just happy that she was there. ‘You said not to harm a human,’ he said simply. ‘Not unless my life was in danger.’</p><p class="p1">Her eyes closed at that, and he knew she was blaming herself for her words. He reached his hands to her waist.</p><p class="p1">‘Hey,’ he said. ‘Not your fault. And I wasn’t in danger. Takes more than them to really hurt a werewolf.’</p><p class="p1">‘Still, you’re allowed to defend yourself. I should have been more careful in my commands. I’ll have a word with you all later.’</p><p class="p1">She cast a furtive look around them: it was pretty empty, most people had gone on to their next classes, but Hermione was always cautious. She pushed him over to the tree in the corner, casting a Notice Me Not charm on the two of them, and then pulled him down onto the grass with her.</p><p class="p1">She sniffed at the wounds on his face and then gently licked at the worst one, his blood staining her lips. He sighed and leaned into her as she licked all of his wounds clean. Between her alpha saliva and his accelerated healing powers, it was only a few minutes before Blaise could no longer feel any pain and he knew his face was healed. She pulled him into her arms, kissing his face and murmuring affectionate nonsense into his hair.</p><p class="p1">‘Thank you for coming,’ Blaise murmured. ‘I didn’t know if you’d hear me.’</p><p class="p1">She sighed and tightened her grip on him. ‘I’ll always come for you, Blaise,’ she promised. ‘I’m just always going to ignore you when you try and cheat on your exams.’</p><p class="p1">He laughed at that, and in the next moment Draco and Theo appeared from around the corner, the Notice Me Not charm not affecting them, and they fell to the ground beside them.</p><p class="p1">‘You okay, mate?’ Theo asked him, ruffling Blaise’s hair.</p><p class="p1">‘Want us to chase down the bastards?’ Draco added, his eyes fierce.</p><p class="p1">Blaise laughed. ‘Hermione already saw to it,’ he admitted.</p><p class="p1">Draco winced. ‘Well, I can vouch for Granger’s right hook,’ he said, nudging her.</p><p class="p1">‘Look, boys, when I said you couldn’t hurt people… I mainly meant in your wolf forms, okay? So don’t take the piss, but obviously if you’re being hurt you can at least defend yourselves.’</p><p class="p1">‘You got it, alpha,’ Theo said, his voice teasing but at the same time deadly serious.</p><p class="p1">‘Now,’ Hermione said, pulling Blaise up from the ground with her, Draco and Theo following. ‘We’re all late for class. I hope we didn’t miss anything important. Imagine if they’re talking about something that will be on an exam! Come on, let’s hurry up.’</p><p class="p1">And with that she was off, marching across the courtyard towards the Herbology greenhouses. The three boys shared a look of affection and followed her.</p><hr/><p class="p1">Much later on that evening, when the common room was empty and the last embers of the fire were dying down, Hermione snuck out of her own room and made her way to the boy’s dormitories. Walking into their room she wasn’t surprised to see the three of them still awake, all in their own beds for once, the lanterns flickering in the darkness as they talked to one another. They looked up as one when she entered.</p><p class="p1">‘You two,’ Hermione said firmly as she looked from Draco to Theo. ‘Out. Take a bottle of Firewhisky or something, you’ll be gone a while.’</p><p class="p1">Theo laughed as he and Draco obeyed her, pushing off their duvets, pulling on jumpers over the loose pyjama bottoms they were both wearing. Draco grabbed a bottle of Firewhisky as they went, and Hermione didn’t miss the knowing look he and Theo shared as they walked past her and out of the room.</p><p class="p1">‘Have fun,’ Draco smirked as they shut the door behind them.</p><p class="p1">‘Blaise.’ Hermione’s voice came out as a purring growl that she hadn’t planned on, and even in the dim light she could see his eyes darken as he shifted in his bed, the covers falling around his waist as he did.</p><p class="p1">‘Hermione,’ he replied, his voice low and gravelly.</p><p class="p1">She stalked towards his bed, and he moved down the mattress to meet her, kneeling at the edge so she was eye level with him. She moved closer to him, her body pressing in against his, and wound her arms around his neck. Blaise’s own hands went to her hips, and they moved so their mouths were only a breath apart.</p><p class="p1">‘Only if you want to,’ Hermione managed to breathe, remembering her alpha presence, and Blaise just laughed low before closing the gap and pushing his mouth against hers.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>In which we get an insight into how the fic would end.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">Hermione was poised as she so often was, with a quill between her fingers, a blank piece of parchment before her, and an expectant look on her face.</p><p class="p1">‘Okay, so we’re all graduating soon. And we all need to get positions at the Ministry. Draco, they have to let you join as it’s part of your parole, but they could put you in any old department. Let’s try and put together an application for something you actually want to do.’</p><p class="p1">And with that, Hermione, Theo and Blaise all looked at him with interest.</p><p class="p1">Draco paused before giving them an answer. Even though he trusted the three of them with anything, he didn’t want to see the looks they’d give him if they thought it was an impossible idea. He cleared his throat and went for it anyway.</p><p class="p1">‘Actually, I – I think I want to apply for the Auror program.’</p><p class="p1">They stared at him in silence. Their thoughts were blank. Just as it was getting uncomfortable, Hermione broke into a smile.</p><p class="p1">‘I think that’s a great idea,’ she said simply, scribbling something down on the parchment.</p><p class="p1">‘You do?’ Theo said, unable to hide the surprise in his voice.</p><p class="p1">Hermione nodded. ‘He’s taking the right N.E.W.T.s, he’s on track to get O’s in all of them, and – well, I know it might not be what you want to hear, Draco, but you do know the enemy well.’</p><p class="p1">He nodded slowly. ‘You think they’d even consider it?’ he asked in a quiet voice.</p><p class="p1">Hermione’s eyes flashed furiously. ‘If they don’t it would only be due to prejudice on their behalf. Which is why we’re going to put together an unbeatable application, and why I’m going to write you a personal letter of recommendation to Kingsley. He owes me,’ she added, with another dangerous flash of her eyes.</p><p class="p1">She finished up her notes, and Draco grabbed her left hand and gave it a grateful squeeze. She smiled at him and then turned to Blaise.</p><p class="p1">‘Blaise, what do you want to do at the Ministry?’</p><p class="p1">He shrugged, his face disinterested. ‘I don’t really know. Maybe something where I get to meet people?’</p><p class="p1">‘Want to put some of that Zabini charm to good use?’ Theo teased gently, nudging him in the ribs.</p><p class="p1">‘What about the Department of International Magical Co-operation?’ Hermione mused, the nib of her quill almost dangerously close to her mouth before she seemed to realise it wasn’t a sugar quill and brought it away again. ‘Involves diplomacy, negotiation, a lot of travel so your language skills will be a huge plus …’</p><p class="p1">Before Blaise could reply, Draco winced and looked down at his hands. All three of them looked over to him.</p><p class="p1">‘What is it?’ Theo asked gently.</p><p class="p1">Draco looked guilty. ‘The thought of you being away a lot, being away from us…’ Draco shrugged as he looked up to meet Blaise’s eyes. ‘I know it’s selfish, but I’d just hate for us to all be apart so often.’</p><p class="p1">Blaise’s eyes had widened at Draco’s comment and he looked paler than usual.</p><p class="p1">‘Yeah, scratch that,’ Blaise said, looking to Hermione. ‘I don’t want to be away from any of you.’</p><p class="p1">‘What do you want to do, Hermione?’ Theo asked.</p><p class="p1">‘I’m going to work in the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures,’ Hermione replied without looking up from where she was making some more notes on her parchment. ‘I want to enact change from the inside. Get better representation and rights for house-elves and - ’ she suddenly stopped and looked up.</p><p class="p1">Draco’s eyes softened when he looked at her. ‘Werewolves?’ he asked quietly.</p><p class="p1">‘And werewolves,’ she replied firmly. ‘It will also give me access and cover to really research werewolves properly, and write a book on natural werewolves at the same time. I already have a few leads, but I need to secure a reading room and get some pretty uncommon books sent over, and if I try to do that now then awkward questions will be raised - ’ Theo cut her off before she could get too deep into her plans.</p><p class="p1">‘Planning on doing any sleeping at all for the next few years, little wolf?’ he asked with a smirk, and she leaned over to gently slap him on the arm.</p><p class="p1">‘I could do that with you,’ Blaise suddenly said, his brown eyes eager.</p><p class="p1">‘Do what?’ Hermione asked in surprise.</p><p class="p1">‘Work with you in the DRCMC, work on werewolf legislation, advocate on behalf of the department… I could do it, and I can be with you!’</p><p class="p1">‘Hmm,’ was all Hermione said, looking at Blaise thoughtfully. ‘You know they’re going to want to see good results from your NEWTs. You don’t need Os in everything, but you’re going to have to get at least Es.’</p><p class="p1">Blaise groaned and rolled his eyes, and Theo leaned forward to save him.</p><p class="p1">‘Come on, Hermione, we all know Blaise doesn’t do well because he’s bored in lessons, not because he’s not clever enough. A bit more focus and you’d be fine, isn’t that right?’</p><p class="p1">‘Alright, well focus and get good grades in your exams, and we’ll apply for the DRCMC together then.’ Blaise leaned back in his seat with a satisfied smile on his face, and Hermione turned to Theo.</p><p class="p1">‘What about you, Theo?’</p><p class="p1">‘Curse-breaker,’ he said easily, as if he’d had this planned for a long time.</p><p class="p1">‘At the Ministry? Not as exciting as somewhere like Gringotts,’ Hermione said.</p><p class="p1">Theo shrugged. ‘Still curse-breaking, isn’t it? I’ll do it for five years there and then see what we’re all up to.’</p><p class="p1">‘You have the necessary N.E.W.Ts., and I suppose it would help that you grew up in what I can only assume is a highly cursed manor,’ Hermione said with a grimace.</p><p class="p1">Nott Manor was renowned for being a bleak place, Theo’s mother having died when he was very young and Nott Senior being a particularly nasty Death Eater. Now he was serving a lifetime sentence in Azkaban, the manor had passed to Theo, who hadn’t been back since starting back at Hogwarts.</p><p class="p1">‘Okay, well, it looks like we have some applications to write,’ Hermione said briskly, finishing up her notes with a flourish. ‘I’ll do the first draft of all of them while you three concentrate on studying.’ At that she gave a particularly hard stare at Blaise.</p><p class="p1">‘Granger?’ Draco’s voice was quieter than usual. ‘What happens if they find out about us? About all of us?’</p><p class="p1">Hermione shifted in her seat.</p><p class="p1">‘Well, I looked into it, and <em>technically</em> we’re not doing anything wrong by withholding the information. There isn’t a werewolf registry yet,’ she added in a dark voice. ‘And there never will be if Blaise and I have anything to do with it.’</p><p class="p1">‘We’ll have to find ourselves a safe place to turn near London,’ Blaise mused out loud.</p><p class="p1">‘And Draco, you’re probably going to have to keep us stocked in Pepper Up potions for the transformations that aren’t at the weekend,’ Theo added.</p><p class="p1">‘Otherwise we just keep our heads down, do our work, and see where we’re at in five years once Draco’s sentence is finished,’ Hermione finished up.</p><p class="p1">Draco reached out to take her hand, and grasped Theo’s in his other. Theo reached out to lay a hand on Blaise’s forearm.</p><p class="p1">‘I don’t know what I ever did to deserve you all,’ Draco admitted quietly, his voice catching. ‘Thank you so much – for everything.’</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Dear friends, if you've read this far - thank you so much! I hope I managed to give you at least a little idea of resolution, and that you've enjoyed the parts of the story I managed to write. I'd love to hear your thoughts and comments 💖</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>